


Emails from Fódlan

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business, Cats, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee mugs, Comedy, Emails, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Office Shenanigans, Romance, Secretaries, chatfic, except lots of emails, holiday chapter, i'll be adding more characters just you wait, i'm sorry but i'm really thirsty for claude, if you like the office you'll like this, its kinda like a sitcom, no beta we die like Glenn, oops we got DRAMA now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: "You know how I got switched to be the new manager's secretary? That new hotshot from the merger? Well, turns out he puts the HOT in hotshot. He just handed me some papers to file and winked at me. I'm in love."orThis season's newest sitcom, coming straight to an inbox near you! On the brink of financial ruin, can they pull the company back up into the green? Or better yet, can they even come to care enough to do that? With love in the air, new hires about, and a man on a quest for the right coffee mug, will they be able to work together to pull through?Probably not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emblem Corp. merges with Riegan International. Edelgard and Dimitri deal with a new coworker. Byleth sees a pretty face. The PR team faces a hiccup.

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Rhea Seiros**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 8:38 AM**  
RE: **Merger

Staff,

Today is the long awaited merger. Months of preparation have gone into our transition with Riegan International. I hope that all of you will be patient and understanding of any temporary inconveniences.

Rhea

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff; Rhea Seiros**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 8:56 AM**  
RE: **RE: Merger

On behalf of everyone from Riegan International starting today, I want to thank everyone at Emblem Corp. for welcoming us so warmly. It already feels like home.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to stop by my office. No merger goes without its own difficulties and I'd like to make sure we can minimize those before they become anything serious.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 8:58 AM**  
RE: **Honestly

Would it have killed him to mention either of us in that email? It's like he's trying to kiss Rhea's ass by taking on all that responsibility.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:08 AM**  
RE: **RE: Honestly

You shouldn't judge him so quickly, he's really quite nice. When he toured the building those weeks ago, I saw him greeting everyone. Just let him settle in.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:13 AM**  
RE: **Snaccretary

You know how I got switched to be the new person in management's secretary? That new hotshot from the merger? Well, turns out he puts the HOT in hotshot. He just handed me some papers to file and winked at me.

I'm in love.

By

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:20 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Honestly

We're the same position as him and know more about the business than he does. I worked a lot harder for this position than Mr. My Coffee Mug Has A Deer On It.

Edelgard

P.S. You mean when he went and flirted with literally EVERYONE in the office?

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:22 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Honestly

I like his mug.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:29 AM**  
RE: **RE: Snaccretary

I really don't think you should get any ideas, By.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:37 AM**  
RE: **Where is she?

We were not supposed to meet our new head of PR today? The memo I received said 9:30. She's seven minutes late.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:40 AM**  
RE: **RE: Where is she?

Lorenz, some people encounter something called traffic on their way to work. It makes them late. Give her some time.

Also I swear if you don't take that banner down I will tear it down.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Where is she?

Do not touch my banner. It bears the crest of the noble house Gloucester. If you touch it you will dishonor my noble family name.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 9:54 AM**  
RE: **That banner

I swear, he signed up for that damn ancestry website last week and now won't shut up about being descended from nobles.

I'm gonna tear that banner down and blame it on Production.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 10:01 AM**  
RE: **RE: That banner

I think it's funny how obsessed he is. Let him have his fun, he'll get tired of it in a week or two.

I am starting to get concerned where this Hilda is. I know downtown Garreg Mach can be bad for traffic, but to be this late on your first day? Especially as our boss?

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 10: 37 AM**  
RE: **Claude

So he called me into his office.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 10:43 AM**  
RE: **RE: Claude

I hope Shamir doesn't read your emails over your shoulder again.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 10:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Claude

So he calls me into his office to get to know me since he likes to have a good relationship with his secretary. And we're talking and I'm just listening to his sexy voice and then it hits me:

He's soooo flirting with me.

By

P.S. THAT WAS ONE TIME.

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 10:57 AM**  
RE: **Help

Byleth is crushing hard on the new manager. She's going to do something stupid.

Marianne

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:03 AM**  
RE: **RE: Help

Take your lunch break now, I think we need to have a preemptive intervention.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:07 AM**  
RE: **Sales Press Release

I expect that press release on my desk for final proofing by one.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:08 AM**  
RE: **WHERE IS SHE

WHERE IS SHE.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:09 AM**  
RE: **WHERE ARE YOU

WHERE ARE YOU.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:43 AM**  
RE: **Marianne locked herself in her office

Sorry to bother you, I'm Ignatz, the new head of Finance. One of my employees just came back from her lunch and locked herself in her office. When I asked what was going on, she referred me to you.

Care to clear things up?

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:46 AM**  
RE: **Oops

Did I scar you that badly?

By

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:49 AM**  
RE: **RE: Marianne locked herself in her office

Sorry, Ignatz! Our friend and coworker Mercedes told us a rather embarrassing story at lunch and I'm afraid Marianne is a little shy when it comes to these things. Give her ten minutes and I'm sure she'll be fine.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:50 AM**  
RE: **Cover for me

If the new guy Ignatz asks you anything about lunch you told Marianne the story about that time you and Dorothea woke up together after that party.

By

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:51 AM**  
RE: **Meeting in ten minutes

Where are you? We have a meeting with Seteth in ten minutes. I told you to come to my office ten minutes early to strategize.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:52 AM**  
RE: **RE: Cover for me

Byleth Eisner, am I covering for you telling Marianne that you wanted the new manager to purr into your ear as you rode him like, and I quote, 'a feral wyvern'?

Or is when you said you would, again quoting, 'fuck him so hard he'd forget which days end in Y'?

Either way, no.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:54 AM**  
RE: **Directions

Byleth,

Do you think you could give me directions to Edelgard's office? I'm running a bit late and I haven't got the full lay of the land here yet.

Thank you,

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 11:55 AM**  
RE: **RE: Directions

We don't need to bother with directions, just meet me by my desk and I can lead you there.

Byleth

P.S. No need to be so formal, we're already such good friends. My friends call me By.

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:02 PM**  
RE: **RE: Oops

I am never getting that image out of my mind.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand  
**C.C.: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:05 PM**  
RE: **A question

Should we bother waiting for Hilda to look it over since she hasn't shown up yet?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:06 PM**  
RE: **RE: A question

No.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:07 PM**  
RE: **Hilda

I'm coming to your office.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:10 PM**  
RE: **I have something to ask of you

I must delay our meeting by fifteen minutes. I'll be down there promptly after I take care of this hiccup.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:15 PM**  
RE: **You alive?

I just overheard a coworker say you haven't shown up yet.

Where are you?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:16 PM**  
RE: **We're fucked

Okay so we have like less than an hour to write this press release about our new platform for Sales that has been in the works for months. Have either of you talked to Manuela about it?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:18 PM**  
RE: **RE: We're fucked

Me, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, talk to someone else about how to write a press release? Nonsense, we have all the information we need from the memo.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:19 PM**  
RE: **Come save me

If you could pop up to PR in the next half an hour to save our asses that would be really awesome.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:20 PM**  
RE: **Hilda called?

I just got off the phone with someone named Hilda who said she'd be here in thirty minutes or so. She said you know her?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:42 PM**  
RE: **RE: Hilda called?

Did she say where she's been?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:44 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Hilda called?

She didn't.

By

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:46 PM**  
RE: **Well now.

I think I heard tall, dark and sexy just throw something against a wall in his office. He's cursing a lot and I'm really turned on.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:47 PM**  
RE: **RE: Well now.

Our intervention didn't work.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:55 PM**  
RE: **Done?

Is it done yet?

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 12:57 PM**  
RE: **RE: Done?

I'll bring it up in ten minutes, just giving it some final proofing.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Marianne von Edmund; Ingrid Brandl Galatea; Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:03 PM**  
RE: **I'm going to die

I'm about to put the worst press release that we've ever written on Shamir's desk. Let's go out and get drinks tonight so I can forget today.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:07 PM**  
RE: **I need your help

I need you to intercept Hilda before she gets too far into the building. I'm attaching a picture of her. This takes precedence over everything else. Bring her to my office when she arrives.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:10 PM**  
RE: **Really?

Tell me, did you really just tell Seteth that Hilda was grabbing some files from Riegan International's old headquarters?

Even I could tell you were lying. What's going on?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:16 PM**  
RE: **RE: I'm going to die

Sign me up. Felix has got it in his head to try and fit the words 'Dimitri is a boar' on our newest marketing graphic. I do not understand what he has against him.

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:22 PM**  
RE: **RE: Really?

I've got it under control. Hilda is doing me a quick favor like I said to Seteth.

Also, do you mind telling your secretary to give me less scary looks when I walk by him to get coffee? It's really unnerving.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:23 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Really?

Dedue does that to everyone, don't worry.

Dimitri

P.S. Where did you get your coffee mug?

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:26 PM**  
RE: **Even Seteth…

I just overheard Seteth talking to Shamir about how much he hates this merger. Seriously, we got a few new staff members and nothing is getting done today.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:34 PM**  
RE: **RE: Even Seteth…

I think you're judging too much. The only thing that Claude affects is his own secretary. Dedue tells me she checks him out whenever he leaves his office.

The new Finance lead is nice, I met him ten minutes ago. And the new IT girl already came and fixed my computer from that virus someone uploaded on it a week ago.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:37 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Even Seteth…

What about this Hilda who hasn't shown up? I am not suffering a reprimand from Seteth because of the PR team not getting things done, not when it isn't our fault.

And she got your computer to stop calling you Prince Boar?

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:40 PM**  
RE: **She's here

Hilda and I are heading up, she just got here. Finally.

By

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Manuela Casagranda; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Ingrid Brandl Galatea; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:47 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: I'm going to die

Looks likes those drinks are gonna be celebratory.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:50 PM**  
RE: **Promotion

Dorothea is now your direct superior. Report to her.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Ingrid Brandl Galatea; Marianne von Edmund; Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 1:57 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: I'm going to die

Yes of course to drinks but what happened?

And that Hilda everyone is looking for just arrived. I had to bring her to Claude's office.

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Ingrid Brandl Galatea; Marianne von Edmund; Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:03 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm going to die

I think I just got her job.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Ingrid Brandl Galatea; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:06 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm going to die

We are going to make tonight a night to remember. Our Dorothea is all grown up!

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:09 PM**  
RE: **Debt

You owe me, lazyass. How did you even get to work for Riegan in the first place when you are this lazy.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:17 PM**  
RE: **SORRY

I am SO sorry about today. I had to make a quick run back to Riegan headquarters for some sensitive documents that Claude left behind. It won't happen again.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:20 PM**  
RE: **RE: Debt

Thanks for getting me demoted, not fired. I won't be this late again. Let me know how I can make it up to you.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:24 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Really?

Sorry if I was unclear, but I was serious, where did you get that coffee mug?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:27 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Debt

Actually, you can help me. My secretary is absolutely into me and I need help.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:30 PM**  
RE: **Thank you

Thank you so much for your help today. I really appreciate it. If you'll let me, I'd love to buy you a drink sometime to make up for all the mess of this merger.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 2:47 PM**  
RE: **That banner

As your boss, I'm telling you to take down that banner or I will burn it.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 3:03 PM**  
RE: **Mug

I need you to find out where Claude got his mug from.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Manuela Casagranda; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 3:13 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm going to die

What did you say to Shamir?

Marianne

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Manuela Casagranda; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 3:18 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: I'm going to die

I just handed her the press release and she asked me if I was the unlucky one who got picked to bring it up to her. She read it, then she offered me the promotion.

Shamir is weird. I like her.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 3:33 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Debt

What do you need help with?

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 3:43 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Debt

Reconciling ethical breaches. I offered to buy her a drink.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 3:54 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Debt

You're an idiot. A huge idiot.

I'll call you after work tonight about it.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Verdant Rain Moon 7, 4:04 PM**  
RE: **Fuck. Yes.

HE OFFERED TO BUY ME A DRINK.

Feral wyvern, here I come.

By


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea adjusts to her new position. Hubert launches a daring rescue. Byleth and Mercedes badger Marianne. Dimitri can't find his reading glasses.

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Hubert von Vestra; Dedue Molinaro; Mercedes von Martritz; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea; Manuela Casagranda; Ferdinand von Aegir; Petra Macneary; Sylvain Jose Gautier; Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli; Bernadetta von Varley; Ashe Ubert; Ignatz Victor; Marianne von Edmund; Hanneman von Essar; Linhardt von Hevring; Lysithea von Ordelia;**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:12 AM**  
RE: **Get. That. Banner.

Whoever gets that damn banner that Lorenz has superglued to his office wall and burns it will win a prize.

Signed, your lovely head of PR.

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:16 AM**  
RE: **RE: Get. That. Banner.

Your proposal intrigues me. What is this prize?

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:18 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Get. That. Banner.

Why, Hubie, you were the LAST person I expected to be interested in this. I'll tell you the prize if you tell me what's so alluring about my contest?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:19 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Get. That. Banner.

Lorenz dented my car last week and denies it. This is my revenge, your reward is simply icing on the cake.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:20 AM**  
RE: **Scheming

I need you to team up with me for something.

By

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9: 27 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Get. That. Banner.

I either have an incriminating photo of two of our bosses or Dimitri's reading glasses.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:31 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Get. That. Banner.

Which bosses.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:34 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Get. That. Banner.

Sorry, Hubie, that's part of the surprise!

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:35 AM**  
RE: **A Concern

I may have encountered a threat to your reputation. I will be away from my desk for a while.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:42 AM**  
RE: **RE: Scheming

I am not helping you burn Lorenz's banner.

I already have a good seat to watch the fireworks.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:52 AM**  
RE: **RE: A Concern

Hubert what does that mean?

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 9:55 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Scheming

Please film this.

And I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about how our dear Marianne seems to have a crush on someone in this office and she won't tell me WHO.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 10:01 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Scheming

Let me go over to her desk and see what I can do.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 10:29 AM**  
RE: **PRODUCTION POWER

We should team up to get this banner. We need to show the rest of the staff that Production means business.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 10:40 AM**  
RE: **RE: PRODUCTION POWER

As your boss, I feel I ought to express that this is a bad idea and we should just stick to doing our jobs.

As your friend, I can't stop you from coming over to my desk and pitching me an idea.

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault; Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:02 AM**  
RE: **Am I that fabulous?

Why are so many employees staring at me every time I leave my office for coffee? Is there something on my shirt?

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:05 AM**  
RE: **My eyes hurt from looking so close to the screen

Have you seen my reading glasses?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:07 AM**  
RE: **RE: Am I that fabulous?

It might be your color combo today. That's a lot of purple.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:12 AM**  
RE: **I love you

You are my new favorite employee.

He just walked by my desk muttering about changing shirts in his car.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:15 AM**  
RE: **Save me

I'm trapped in my office with Seteth, do you mind running and grabbing me a coffee?

Claude

P.S. Still on for drinks tonight?

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:17 AM**  
RE: **RE: Save me

Hell yes we're still on for drinks. Be there with coffee in five minutes.

By

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:23 AM**  
RE: **Um?

Why did Dedue just follow me to the coffee maker and intently stare as I got coffee for Claude?

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:26 AM**  
RE: **RE: Um?

He's looking for my reading glasses. Have you seen them?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Claude von Riegan; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:43 AM**  
RE: **Explain

Employees seem unusually active today. Is something going on?

Also, where is Production?

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:47 AM**  
RE: **Where are they?

I just went and checked on Production and no one is there.

Have either of you seen them?

Edelgard

P.S. Tell me if you see Hubert.

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 11:53 AM**  
RE: **RE: Where are they?

Stuck in a merger meeting with Seteth. Ask Dimitri.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:01 PM**  
RE: **(Subject Left Blank)

Where is my banner.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:03 PM**  
RE: **How?

I swear I was watching the whole time he was gone, no one walked in his office.

Mercie

P.S. It took him 40 minutes to change shirts?

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:07 PM**  
RE: **Oh Mariaaaaaaaaanne

Oh Marianne, come tell big sis Byleth who you're crushing on so I can set you up.

By

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:20 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Where are they?

Production is back and they're looking very satisfied with themselves. None of them will tell me where they've been.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:21 PM**  
RE: **What are you doing today?

I got a call about a fire in the parking lot. Is there something I should know?

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:23 PM**  
RE: **Production

What did you do.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:25 PM**  
RE: **It's done  
**Attached: **Video0001 (MP4)

I've attached the video as proof. I need that photo and you to delete all other records of it.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:31 PM**  
RE: **RE: Production

We were going to steal Lorenz's banner, but someone got there first. So we went out to lunch instead.

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:34 PM**  
RE: **RE: It's done  
**Attached: **ShamirandCatherine (IMG)

That was glorious. I have no idea how you got it, but here's your reward.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:43 PM**  
RE: **Dedue

I think your secretary is a little lost. He just asked me if he could get me some coffee.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:46 PM**  
RE: **The mug

We need to rethink our tactics.

Also, my reading glasses turned up on my desk. I assume you put them there?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:47 PM**  
RE: **A false alarm

Everything is taken care of. You need not worry about a thing.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 12:50 PM**  
RE: **Do you know

WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 1:01 PM**  
RE: **Fire

I'm still waiting for an answer about the fire in the parking lot.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 1:03 PM**  
RE: **Don't worry

I've got this.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Catherine von Charon; Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 1:05 PM**  
RE: **RE: Fire

I've been in a meeting with Seteth for most of the day, so I'm afraid I don't know.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 1:06 PM**  
RE: **I can't believe you

Asshole.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 1:06 PM**  
RE: **ASSHOLE

ASSHOLE.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 1:07 PM**  
RE: **Help

Hubert, get in here.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:03 PM**  
RE: **Fire taken care of

We don't need to worry about the fire in the parking lot anymore.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine von Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:05 PM**  
RE: **RE: Fire taken care of

What changed.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:08 PM**  
RE: **RE: Fire taken care of

I'll tell you the full story when I see you tonight. According to Hubert and Edelgard, a delivery person taking a smoking break lit one of his packages on fire.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine von Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:10 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Fire taken care of

That was the best they could come up with?

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:15 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Fire taken care of

Seems so. No one was hurt and I made it very clear how important it is that we meet our numbers for this quarter and who I would hold responsible.

Felt adequate to me.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine von Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:17 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Fire taken care of

Hot. Leave work early today. I'll make it worth your while.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:46 PM**  
RE: **Oh no

I think I hear Lorenz crying in his office.

Mercedes

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 2:50 PM**  
RE: **RE: Oh no

Maybe I took it too far. I'll go check on him.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martrtiz**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:07 PM**  
RE: **Please stop

I don't have a crush on anyone here. I was joking before, By. And Mercie you don't need to keep coming over to my desk and winking at me.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:10 PM**  
RE: **RE: Please stop

She's on to me.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:12 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Please stop

That's what she says, but I don't buy it. I'm betting it's that Ignatz, her new boss. Sounds kinky.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:13 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Please stop

You hit reply all.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:21 PM**  
RE: **Lorenz

What are you cackling about so loudly?

Anyway, I talked to Lorenz and promised to buy him another banner. Apparently he tracked down some relatives with that ancestry website and had celebrated by buying the banner.

So I feel horrible. He's feeling better now but I am the worst.

Dorothea

P.S. Can you let Cyril know that there's a ceiling tile that isn't correctly placed in Lorenz's office?

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:30 PM**  
RE: **RE: Lorenz

Oh honey :(

I'm on it. Don't you worry about a thing, Mercie is to the rescue.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:36 PM**  
RE: **Redeeming my coupon!

I have a certificate for an 'impromptu opera performance' from the Millennium Festival celebration last year that you gave me. I'd like to redeem it to cheer Dorothea up.

Mercedes

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:45 PM**  
RE: **RE: Redeeming my coupon!

I really thought I had used all those up. This is the worst day to have a hangover.

I'm bringing Ferdinand to back me up.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 3:48 PM**  
RE: **Hope you still practice

Grab your harp. I know you still have it here. Meet me in PR in ten minutes.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 4:01 PM**  
RE: **Music?

Is the opera and harp music that I hear down the hall normal?

And I'm ready to leave whenever you are, I'm done early.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Verdant Rain Moon 23, 4:03 PM**  
RE: **RE: Music?

I've been ready since you first asked me.

And since I saw you bend over to pick up that pen earlier today.

Byleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand totally has a harp and you can't change my mind. It accompanies that incredible voice he has in that support convo with Manuela.
> 
> Not as many new characters incorporated as I wanted, but we'll get there. We should have a few more each chapter. Gotta pace myself and tease y'all.
> 
> Keep letting me know what you're liking! I don't have grand plans for this fic, I just write up the summary blurb at the top immediately after I finish the previous chapter and just go from there. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading! This became one of my most popular stories in less than a day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marketing team loses a member. Byleth and Claude start dating. IT deals with system failure. Edelgard tries to get a promotion.

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:33 AM  
RE: Schmooples?

Do one of you have Schmooples? I don't see him in his cage.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:39 AM  
RE: RE: Schmooples?

Why did you bring him here in the first place. The office is no place for a rat.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:42 AM  
RE: RE: RE: Schmooples?

Felix, he is not a rat! You take that back this instant.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Alois Rangeld**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:47 AM  
RE: HR Meeting

Howdy! I've just finished speaking with Shamir, Catherine and Seteth and we've all agreed that the two of you dating does not violate the HR manual.

But I would love to run through the specifics of this with the two of you. If the two of you could 'manage' to come down to my office within the next half hour, we can sure hammer it out!

Alois

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:49 AM  
RE: His joke

I don't get it.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:51 AM  
RE: RE: His joke

I think it's cuz I'm part of management?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Alois Rangeld; Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:52 AM  
RE: RE: HR Meeting

Ha! Good one, Alois. Claude's schedule is free, so we'll be over soon.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:55 AM  
RE: RE: RE: His joke

Let me do all the talking, Alois is an old friend of my father and is the reason I got this job. He loves me and I will get him to love you.

Smile at his jokes, don't laugh. He knows fake laughter instantly, like a bloodhound.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:57 AM  
RE: RE: RE: RE: His joke

So in a way, he kinda set us up together.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 10:58 AM  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: His joke

If you tell him that, you will regret it.

By

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring; Lysithea von Ordelia**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:01 AM  
RE: Marketing Malfunction

All hands on deck! Some sort of system failure is going on in Marketing. Their computers keep fluctuating on and then off.

Linhardt, if you get up here in two minutes, I'll forget that I found you napping in the janitor's closet last week.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:19 AM  
RE: My Proposal

Can I meet you in your office? I'd like to discuss my proposal.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:30 AM  
RE: RE: My Proposal

Edelgard,

I read over your proposal, although manifesto might have been the proper word for it. I found all 36 pages to be reasonable for an autocracy out of Dagda from four hundred years ago.

You propose toppling the system here at Emblem Corp. to give rise to one that allows employees to rise via merit, à la a meritocracy. But need I remind you that this is A) a business and B) already a meritocracy. Employees are promoted when we, the rest of upper management, feel that they deserve it and have shown ample means for such recognition. This proposal strikes me as archaic and better suited for a history class than a business.

In short, no, I will not promote you.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:32 AM  
RE: Acting fast

Seteth shot it down. Find me some sort of problem in the office that I can solve. If that rumor about a new upper management position opening up is true then I have to be ready.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:33 AM  
RE: RE: Acting fast

Of course, ma'am. I will keep my ear to the ground.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Annette Fantine Dominic**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:55 AM  
RE: Goddess this is annoying

These computer problems are ridiculous. I can't even keep it on long enough to send emails. Thankfully I finally put my work email on my phone.

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:57 AM  
RE: RE: Goddess this is annoying

Felix I swear if you don't help me find Schmooples I will tell Dimitri that you have a secret crush on him.

Annette

P.S. You've worked here for over two years and you JUST put your email on your phone?

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 11:58 AM  
RE: RE: RE: Goddess this is annoying

Don't you fucking dare.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:00 PM  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Goddess this is annoying

Oh, I will. Find Schmooples.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:01 PM  
RE: You're helping

I'm coming down to Sales. Schmooples escaped and we have to find him.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:04 PM  
RE: RE: You're Helping

Why do WE have to find him?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:15 PM  
RE: Well…

So that didn't feel like it went as bad as it could have.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:17 PM  
RE: RE: Well…

On the bright side, we can date.

On the less bright side, you. told. Alois.

You're going to regret this.

By

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:34 PM  
RE: Seriously

Linhardt. Where are you.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:37 PM  
RE: RE: RE: Well…

That he's technically the reason we're together? I thought it was funny.

And do your worst to me. That's how I like it.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:43 PM  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Well…

Oh honey, I'm not going to do anything because I don't care. You're going to care once Alois runs his mouth.

If you listen closely, I think you can already hear him.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:44 PM  
RE: YOU AND CLAUDE

You and Claude are DATING? And I have to find out from Alois of all people, sauntering through the halls ready to spill the secret that HE is the one who got you together.

I am hurt. I am wounded. My soul is crushed that I was not confided in.

Mercie

P.S. Alois didn't really get you two together like he says, did he? He's claiming that he intentionally switched you to Claude's secretary to play matchmaker.

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:47 PM  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Well…

Mercedes knows, we are officially office gossip. I give it fifteen minutes before everyone knows.

Oh goddess, Dorothea just winked at me as she passed.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:50 PM  
RE: RE: YOU AND CLAUDE

We went out for our third date last night and both agreed to go for it and try. We got it cleared with HR about ten minutes ago but a certain boyfriend decided to joke with Alois that he was the cause of us getting together.

I was going to tell you tonight after work, I swear!

By

P.S. Lies. All of them.

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 12:56 PM  
RE: Complications

Apparently Byleth is now dating Claude. We can't rely on her help getting the mug.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 1:00 PM  
RE: RE: Complications

I went into his office like you asked when he was out, but the mug was nowhere to be found. I will be more thorough next time.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 1:03 PM  
RE: RE: RE: YOU AND CLAUDE

I demand reparations. Girl's night, me, you, Marianne and Dorothea.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 1:06 PM  
RE: RE: RE: RE: YOU AND CLAUDE

The last time we did that you and Dorothea slept together.

IN MY BED.

By

* * *

**To: **Hanneman von Essar**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 1:23 PM  
RE: Oops

Sorry, Hanneman, I fell asleep in a closet again. But if you're willing to forget about this and the previous time(s), I have gossip.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 1:26 PM  
RE: RE: Oops

If it's about Byleth and Claude, I'm writing you up again.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Hanneman von Essar**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 1:28 PM  
RE: RE: RE: Oops

Ah dammit, that's another write up.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 1:33 PM  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: YOU AND CLAUDE

That was a good night.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 2:29 PM  
RE: I will never doubt you again

No one is leaving me alone. They all keep badgering me about you and how we got together.

I was wrong, you are right, I bow to your infinite wisdom.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Hanneman von Essar; Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 2:47 PM  
RE: Taken care of

I have no idea where you two are, but I found the problem. There was this hamster that was playing with the power strips.

Like bouncing on the on and off switches.

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 2:49 PM  
RE: A lead

I have managed to wrangle the Marketing team's lost pet. Come to my desk to retrieve it and take the credit.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:03 PM  
RE: Pets

Under no circumstance are pets allowed on Emblem Corp. property. This rule is now being actively enforced that I didn't think needed to be.

I do not care whose hamster this is, but I insist it is dealt with.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:04 PM  
RE: (Subject Left Blank)

YOU FOUND SCHMOOPLES

Annette

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:04 PM  
RE: Thank you so much

I mean I'll be right there to pick him up. You won't see him here again.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:16 PM  
RE: Girls night

Girl's night, tonight. It's a Friday, so come get plastered. Don't bring any alcohol, Mercie has my hands tied and I am providing your inebriants.

By

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:24 PM  
RE: Idea

Should we sleep in By's bed again?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:34 PM  
RE: Overtime

We're staying late. We need to revise the proposal. Seteth gave me an earful about the hamster before realizing it wasn't mine.

No promotion again.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:38 PM  
RE: Some success

I have found the mug. It is the only one he has and would miss it if stolen. Unfortunately, it does not have a mark of manufacturing of any kind. The only way to know where he got it will be to ask him.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:46 PM  
RE: Schmooples safe and sound

Felix, we found Schmooples. I don't know where you went but you can come back now.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius****  
Sent: Friday, Horsebow Moon 6, 3:59 PM  
RE: Get me out of here

They found the rat. Come open this box so I can leave. We didn't punch enough air holes.

Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More new characters! I don't know them as well as my main cast here, so still getting used to writing them!
> 
> I am committed to have Claude and Byleth in every chapter because I need to express my love for sexy husband Claude. All of you are enabling me and I love you for it.
> 
> Also send help I can remember and spell accurately 90% of the characters' full names this is a problem I barely need to look at my reference sheet anymore
> 
> I feel like it's important for you to all know that Schmooples really exists and by that I mean I have a red rubber duck on my desk named Schmooples and he is the best thing the world has ever given me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta comes to work. Byleth doesn't show up for work. Production hosts a tournament. Finance makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a fic take off this quickly in view count! I'm trying to update as much as I can, but once school starts up again I definitely will slow down.
> 
> But two days ago I held a baby scaleless snake at an exotic pet fair so I'm really happy and here you go it's a chapter.

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Ashe Ubert; Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 9:32 AM****  
RE: Mandatory Meeting

Mandatory Finance meeting in thirty minutes. Sales is reporting different numbers than we anticipated and we need to figure out the error in our system.

Ignatz

P.S. Bernadetta, please video-call in.

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor; Marianne von Edmund; Ashe Ubert**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 9:41 AM****  
RE: RE: Mandatory Meeting

I'm in my office now, no need to video-call.

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Ashe Ubert**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 9:42 AM****  
RE: Is this a joke?

Wait, you're here today?

Ashe

* * *

**To: **Ashe Ubert**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 9:44 AM****  
RE: RE: Is this a joke?

Upper management says that all remote employees must be in the office once every two weeks. So I will be here with my door locked shut for my one allotted day of torture.

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Ashe Ubert**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 9:53 AM****  
RE: Help me out?

Why does Bernadetta lock her door? I tried to get in her office to go meet her in person and all I heard was a screech behind the door.

Should I be worried?

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Ashe Ubert**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 9:55 AM****  
RE: RE: Help me out?

That's just Bernadetta, she's always been like that. I think she might be agoraphobic. She'll sometimes let people in her office on the few days she's ever been here, but I think I've only seen Dorothea go in.

Ashe

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor; Ashe Ubert**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 9:57 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: Help me out?

I'm really proud of her for coming to work when she wasn't feeling like it. I think we should all do our best to make her feel safe here.

Marianne

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 10:12 AM****  
RE: Byleth?

Can someone tell me where my secretary is? I don't see her having logged any personal days or called in sick. Have one of you sent her to do something?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 10:15 AM****  
RE: RE: Byleth?

I asked her to investigate getting the office some new coffee mugs some time ago, but I'm not sure that's what she's doing, unfortunately.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 10:21 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: Byleth

Why would we need new coffee mugs? We all have our own. I'm particularly proud of mine, it's got these cute little deer all over it.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 10:24 AM****  
RE: Assistance?

Sir, I just heard a loud crash come from your office. And as I am typing this I have heard several more. Would you like me to come tidy up in there after your anger management?

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 10:35 AM****  
RE: RE: Assistance?

Get every coffee mug in this office. Get every LAST ONE OF THEM.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 10:52 AM****  
RE: HEY

GUYS. I FOUND IT.

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 10:56 AM****  
RE: RE: HEY

I'm simultaneously terrified and intrigued.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 11:00 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: HEY

Remember back when we used to have those absolutely crazy Millennium Festival parties? How three years ago we had that ping pong tournament? The one where the winners of every match had to do a shot before moving on and wear an eyepatch the entire time?

Well, I found the table after it's been lost for so long.

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten; Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 11:03 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: HEY

Oh. My. Goddess.

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand; Catherine von Charon**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 11:13 AM****  
RE: Urgent

Come down to Finance. There's something that I need to explain to you.

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 11:23 AM****  
RE: Hello?

Where are you? Please don't pull a Hilda, the bosses won't buy a lie to save my girlfriend's job.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 11:31 AM****  
RE: Mug?

Do you know where my mug is?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Rhea Seiros**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 11:37 AM****  
RE: Employees?

I'm seeing less and less of the employees walking around. Do you know where they are?

Rhea

* * *

**To: **Rhea Seiros**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 11:39 AM****  
RE: RE: Employees?

I'll get to the bottom of it.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:01 PM****  
RE: Shit.

Figures the one day Bernadetta actually comes into work is the day she cracks the mystery.

An entire million missing from profits.

We're fucked.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Rhea Seiros**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:03 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Employees

So apparently Production found the old ping pong table. Somehow this equated to a majority of the staff migrating to the basement and beginning an impromptu tournament.

Even Claude is down there, though to his credit he's trying to calm things down.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor; Marianne von Edmund; Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Ashe Ubert**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:07 PM****  
RE: Are we bad at our jobs?

How does one company lose a million right under their noses? Better yet, how did we not catch it sooner?

Ashe

* * *

**To: **Rhea Seiros**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:10 PM****  
RE: Well done

The announcement was a nice touch.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:27 PM****  
RE: The game

I would have destroyed you in that match if Rhea's announcement hadn't put an end to it.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:28 PM****  
RE: RE: The game

Pish posh, it wasn't a sanctioned Emblem Corp. ping pong game, there were no eyepatches. Or shots.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:43 PM****  
RE: Be there soon

I'll be in soon, I was just in a meeting with my father.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:46 PM****  
RE: RE: Be there soon

Your father?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:55 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Be there soon

Jeralt Eisner, he's one of the biggest investors in Emblem Corp. I got my job out of nepotism.

By

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 12:59 PM****  
RE: My secretary

Were either of you two going to tell me that I'm dating one of our biggest investors' daughter?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:03 PM****  
RE: RE: My secretary

Nope.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:05 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: My secretary

You didn't put that together? They have the same last name.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor; Marianne von Edmund; Ashe Ubert**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:13 PM****  
RE: Another note

So I was checking the spreadsheets from the safety of my office and I found something that feels like an irregularity.

Since when did we have part of our budget going towards 'Business in Almyra'?

What even is that?

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley; Ashe Ubert; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:17 PM****  
RE: RE: Another note

Emblem Corp. has no business dealings in Almyra. I'll speak with Catherine about this.

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:22 PM****  
RE: Uh oh

I think we just found a case of fraud.

How's your day going?

Marianne

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:25 PM****  
RE: RE: Uh oh

I think you've one upped me when it comes to corporate scandals for the day.

Drinks after work for details?

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Rhea Seiros; Seteth Cichol  
**C.C.: **Shamir Nevrand; Ignatz Victor**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:31 PM****  
RE: Inconsistency

I've just gotten out of a meeting with Shamir and Ignatz about a part of our budget being allocated to 'Business in Almyra'. None of us know what to make of this.

Do either of you two know? It wasn't sanctioned on our last budget outline.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Rhea Seiros**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:33 PM****  
RE: See me

Come to my office immediately.

Rhea

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 1:54 PM****  
RE: Details?

I saw Seteth go into Rhea's office and I haven't heard from either of them.

Have you heard anything?

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:02 PM****  
RE: My father

My father wants to meet you. He might try and scare you away from me. He can be very protective.

By

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:03 PM****  
RE: Ping pong?

All of upper management seems to be distracted.

More ping pong?

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand; Catherine von Charon; Ignatz Victor**  
From: **Rhea Seiros**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:22 PM****  
RE: Situation handled

Seteth and I have reconciled the budget. At the beginning of the year, there was a proposal to begin investing in a foothold in Almyra, but the idea was tossed aside. Those funds were switched over into our Brigid budget.

Thank you for catching this misstep.

Rhea

* * *

**To: **Catherine von Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:23 PM****  
RE: RE: Details?

Definitely fraud.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine von Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:25 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Details?

What do we do?

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Catherine von Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:27 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Details?

We'll talk after work.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:33 PM****  
RE: RE: My father

When am I meeting your father?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:39 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: My father

He wants to meet you tonight. He's cooking dinner which is either a sign that he wants to impress you or wants to intimidate you as much as possible.

By

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:43 PM****  
RE: Help

I am so fucking dead.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Bernadetta von Varley; Ignatz Victor**  
From: **Ashe Ubert**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 2:49 PM****  
RE: Um?

Where is my mug?

Ashe

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Horsebow Moon 16, 3:12 PM****  
RE: Paperwork?

Did you put this request for new coffee mugs on my desk?

Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due, The Erudite, one of my bestest buddies, gave me the idea for the 'get every last one of them' line. Our humor is really similar and I really encourage you to check out his stuff!
> 
> And oops maybe I lied a little bit when I said there would be no real plot. We have a little plot to give me some different kinds of material to work with. If this doesn't turn out funny, then we'll know for the future going forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude suffers the aftermath of meeting his girlfriend's father. Sales notices some irregularities. The office prepares for a visit from investors. Dimitri is called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here at long last, the thing I have been most worried about writing for this fic:
> 
> Petra's dialogue.

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir; Sylvain Jose Gautier; Petra Macneary**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:01 AM****  
RE: Investor Visit

Okay team, the investors are visiting today. I know there have been hiccups lately with the finances of the company, but it's very important that we make sure to impress them and NOT bring up any of the rumors going around.

I want each of you focused on your jobs. DO NOT IDLE AROUND.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Sylvain Jose Gautier; Petra Macneary**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:13 AM****  
RE: RE: Investor Visit

Manuela, I just received another call from one of my clients asking why Emblem Corp. has suddenly pulled our end of the contract. They're accusing us of breaking a deal and are threatening to sue if we don't reinstate our end.

I frankly have no idea what's going on. This is the fourth in the past hour. Is there something I should know?

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Ferdinand von Aegir; Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Petra Macneary**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:15 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: Investor Visit

I am having difficulty with the phone calls today, Manuela. Many angry voices yell through the phone about contracts. I am having agreement with Ferdinand.

Petra

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Petra Macneary; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:18 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Investor Visit

So I've had what was probably my worst day for sales yet at this company. Everyone (that includes my male clients too) seems to be angry with me when I call or they call me and get angry.

I'm with the other two, what's going on?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:20 AM****  
RE: Please

This company is fucked.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:31 AM****  
RE: RE: Please

Rhea hasn't come in to work today. Everyone on my floor is holding their breath for something to happen. I've seen Seteth walk by several times with a face of murder. He looks like he hasn't slept.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:37 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: Please

I hope we still have jobs after today.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:46 AM****  
RE: Last night

I am not ready to see your father after last night. Please protect me.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:49 AM****  
RE: RE: Last night

I was pretty worried when he opened the door and said, "So you're the punk fucking my daughter." But I think he kinda forgot about that when you knocked over the urn.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:51 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: Last night

How was I supposed to know it was right there? Or that your mother's ashes were in there?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:52 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Last night

If it makes you feel better, he was really impressed he didn't scare you enough to run away during dinner.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:54 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Last night

Maybe I should have told him about our first date where you whispered in my ear that you would 'make me pay for teasing you all day with that cute ass'. Because your father seemed very convinced that I jumped you, not the other way around.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 9:57 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Last night

Good thing I'm really cute and lovable and you're willing to sacrifice something like your dignity for my sake!

The love of your life,

By

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 10:34 AM****  
RE: IMPORTANT

The investors will be here in about an hour. If any of you have had contact with Rhea, I must know ASAP.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 10:39 AM****  
RE: You better be good

I have no idea what sort of office fire is going on here, but I'm really hoping you aren't responsible for it.

By

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 10:43 AM****  
RE: Did either of you know?

Dedue just handed me a memo from three days ago that says several of our off shore accounts are empty. Completely empty and we're over-drafting funds from our regular automated transfers that occur from said accounts.

Have we gone broke?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Petra Macneary**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 10:48 AM****  
RE: Brigid Client

Manuela, I have received a call from a client of Brigid. They are saying that our CEO has been having calls with them about liquidating assets. I am unsure what these words mean. Could you be giving me clarification?

Petra

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand, Catherine von Charon, Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 10:59 AM****  
RE: Meeting

Conference room, now. We need to talk before the investors get here. Manuela found something out from a client.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 11:18 AM****  
RE: Rumors

Staff,

I wish I could assuage fears that you all have about the status of the company, but I do not have any answers yet. However, it is very important that we show the investors that things are running as usual here.

DO NOT tell them about the problems we've seen today. Pretend like things are going per usual. If any notice inconsistencies, tell them you are undergoing training in your position.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Marianne von Edmund; Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 11:22 AM****  
RE: Training?

Training in our position? After I've worked here three years and met every investor?

Yup, that'll work.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 11:29 AM****  
RE: Please

Investors are here. Remember what I said.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 11:45 AM****  
RE: Check this out

Look at this video I found while I was totally doing work and not slacking.

Doesn't she look the CEO?

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 11:49 AM****  
RE: RE: Check this out

That is uncanny, it looks just like Rhea. I'm forwarding this to Sylvain.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 11:59 AM****  
RE: Video

Yo Felix you gotta check this video out.

Sylv

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:08 PM****  
RE: RE: Video

Shouldn't you be working.

Why is Rhea in a viral video fist fighting a cop?

Felix

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:17 PM****  
RE: Finances

Hey, Dimitri, Seteth has me reviewing our last ten fiscal years (read: keeping me away from embarrassing the company to investors) and I found something from yesterday that you requested. It's listed as 'office supplies' but this indicated amount is above anything I'd typically project.

As you said earlier, it seems like the company is broke so we need to shave any funds we can anywhere.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:19 PM****  
RE: RE: Finances

Tell me where you got your coffee mug and I'll tell you.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:22 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Finances

Dimi, what are you, three? This is the fate of our jobs, not some kindergarten exchange of services. Act your age and tell me why you spent so much on 'office supplies'.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:26 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Finances

It was for new mugs. Someone took all of the old ones.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:29 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Finances

Wasn't that someone you? Or Dedue on your orders? So many people complained that I went and bought a ton of plastic mugs this morning.

I'm marking down that this request is denied.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:37 PM****  
RE: Dimitri?

Why did Dimitri walk over to the coffee maker and just stare at it for three minutes before getting a mug, pressing the button on the machine and letting it overflow and burn his hand?

Is he okay?

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:39 PM****  
RE: RE: Dimitri?

He does that sometimes.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:50 PM****  
RE: My relationship status

My father just walked into Claude's office and hasn't come out in twenty minutes. I think my boyfriend is going to be killed.

So drinks tonight? Help me mourn the loss of my sexy man and the death of Emblem Corp.?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:56 PM****  
RE: RE: My relationship status

Emblem Corp. isn't going to die. Yes to drinks though.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 12:57 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: My relationship status

Can we bring Hilda too?

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Dorothea Arnault; Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:03 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: My relationship status

Have you seen the video going around of Rhea? Apparently she was arrested in Almyra. I dug up a news story and had Cyril translate it for me. Apparently they had to have four people restrain her after she subdued three cops. I had no idea she was that strong.

So yeah, Emblem Corp. is kinda in for it.

Mercie

P.S. Yes to drinks!

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:10 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: My relationship status

I know we're talking about the future of our jobs and careers and how our CEO fled the country for some reason but

Mariannnnnnnnne I can't help but notice a certain pink haired woman making her way over to your desk every once in a while with a bullshit excuse of not knowing something. And you have an adorable little smile on your face when you talk to her.

So details tonight mmkay?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:15 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: My relationship status

Should I let Hilda know how red your face just turned as you opened that email, Marianne?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan; Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:34 PM****  
RE: My blessing

Claude, you have my permission to date my daughter. Byleth, you picked a good one. But if he ever makes you cry, I'll strangle him. Twice.

Jeralt Eisner

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:35 PM****  
RE: WHAT

You were in there with him for an hour. What did you say to him?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:39 PM****  
RE: RE: WHAT

I just put on that ol' Riegan charm.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:42 PM****  
RE: News story

One of my friends that works for a client of ours sent me a news story that just broke. Apparently Rhea has been stealing money from the company? They found a ton of cash on her when she got arrested in Almyra.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:44 PM****  
RE: Ugh

I just had to play the training card when that one investor with the mask started to ask me questions. He totally didn't believe that this was my first day.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 1:53 PM****  
RE: RE: Ugh

Don't you have a bunch of pictures on your desk with your coworkers? He probably saw those.

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:01 PM****  
RE: The future

Staff,

I'm sure by now you've all heard the news about your former CEO. This is a serious problem for the future of the company, but rest assured that your jobs are secured. Emblem Corp. is not bankrupt. It is not going to be sold. All of your jobs will be secure.

You all have the day off tomorrow. The investors, Seteth and myself have a lot to discuss for the future going forward. Return to work as usual the day after tomorrow.

And most importantly, you are not to speak with any media about this situation. Leaking any information to the press will result in drastic consequences. This is a delicate situation.

Jeralt Eisner

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:04 PM****  
RE: Thanks bestie

Byleth's old man is scary. Thanks for helping me prepare for him. Now we're square.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:06 PM****  
RE: RE: Thanks bestie

You saved my job, I kinda saved yours. That's what friends are for.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a kind-of-date tonight.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:08 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Thanks bestie

Sweep her off her feet!

Claude

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:25 PM****  
RE: Only in Garreg Mach

Only here at Emblem Corp. can your CEO fight the police, get arrested for assault and embezzlement, be fired and you get a day off out of it. When Seteth no doubt takes over, I hope we still have dumb shit like this happen.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:32 PM****  
RE: RE: Only in Garreg Mach

I think our coworkers are too strange to have anything else happen. Did you hear that Sylvain is trying to convince Felix to send Rhea a going away card?

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:34 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Only in Garreg Mach

They totally should, after all, Sales is going to be swamped when we come back. The least they can do is thank Rhea. It's the polite thing to do for fucking us over.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Horsebow Moon 17, 2:43 PM****  
RE: Help

Dedue, I require some medical attention. These burns on my hand are quite serious.

Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Between getting broken up with and coming out to a lot of people and switching to they/them pronouns and starting school, it's been a fucking long few days. I hope this chapter (and fic) makes you smile even if things are shitty because everyone deserves to be happy no matter what. If you'll allow me to be sappy for a bit, I love each and every one of you and I'm very proud to have you all reading this fic and going on this crazy ride together :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emblem Corp. gets a new CEO. Sales brings in more help. Hilda helps out a friend. PR puts out the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who said such nice things in the comments :) I'm doing better now and part of that is in thanks to such wonderful readers like you all. Love you all so much!

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 8:45 AM****  
RE: Welcome back

I hope you all enjoyed your day off. Our new CEO will address us in the conference room at 10:30. All staff are required to attend.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Marianne von Edmund; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 8:48 AM****  
RE: Um?

I thought Seteth was the new CEO?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Dorothea Arnault; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 8:55 AM****  
RE: RE: Um?

Never mind that, did you see Dimitri?

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 8:57 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: Um?

Oh my goddess, is that an eyepatch?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:04 AM****  
RE: Help!

Oh Lorenz, could you be a dear and take some of these reporter phone calls? I have used up all my hold lines and this woman will not leave me alone.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:06 AM****  
RE: RE: Help!

Direct them over to me, I shall assist.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:10 AM****  
RE: Lorenz to the rescue

I didn't even have to convince Lorenz to take care of the calls, he just kind of took over.

Which means that I can get lunch with you!

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:20 AM****  
RE: RE: Lorenz to the rescue

Marianne? Does that sound good?

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:27 AM****  
RE: Come to Sales

I need you three to come up to Sales. I know you're not trained in Sales, but we need all hands on deck repairing things with clients after this Rhea fiasco.

Also I have permission from Shamir to buy you all dinner for helping out.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:30 AM****  
RE: FOOD

Help me convince Manuela to take us to a buffet.

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:42 AM****  
RE: Where's Mari?

Have any of you seen Marianne today? I just went by her desk and she isn't here.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:46 AM****  
RE: RE: Where's Mari?

I'm calling her, I'll get back to you in a second.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:52 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: Where's Mari?

Why, Hilda, did you just sluff all your work off on Lorenz just so you could go see the woman you have the hots for?

Mercie, why won't you do that for me?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:54 AM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Where's Mari?

Sorry, I want to look good for my PR boss!

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:56 AM****  
RE: Clarification

Answer me honestly, are you two together?

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 9:57 AM****  
RE: RE: Clarification

We're just friends. That's just our dynamic.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 10:01 AM****  
RE: IMPORTANT!

Okay I know the meeting is very soon, but you need to go see Marianne right now. I don't want to say anything on here, so come to my desk NOW!

I'll cover for you at the meeting. I know the new CEO well.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 10:11 AM****  
RE: Hilda?

Why did Hilda just go running away from your desk? Did you scare her?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 11:37 AM****  
RE: Recap

Thank you all for attending the meeting. I know the company has had a rough couple of days, but I am pleased to reiterate that no one will be fired. None of this was anyone's fault, thus you will not be punished.

As I said in the meeting, there will be some changes happening to cut costs and fix our reputation. I ask for your flexibility and perhaps some longer hours (paid, of course).

If you have any questions, kindly refer to myself, Seteth, Shamir or Catherine. As well, Jeritza will be around to help. Some of you will recognize him as one of the investors. Like myself, he will be taking a more direct role with the company.

Let's get to work,

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 11:38 AM****  
RE: Okay…

So when were you going to tell me that your old man is my new boss?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 11:45 AM****  
RE: Listen up

There is rarely anything in life I do without a reason. And sometimes I need more than just one reason.

One could speculate that desiring to put this company back on track is an apt reason for me to take a direct role in Emblem Corp.

One could also wonder if I was doing this to keep an eye on the man who seems intent on courting my daughter. That perhaps the close proximity of my office would deter any funny ideas he might have. Even the fact that I could hear the office gossip to see how people are perceiving this relationship to see if they think it's healthy and Byleth is being treated right.

This is one of the times in my life that I only needed one reason to do something.

I trust you can use your imagination to figure out my method of thinking.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 11:47 AM****  
RE: I'm scared

Byleth's dad is fucking scary.

Also, where are you?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:01 PM****  
RE: Raphael

Manuela, I think you need to talk to Raphael about what he's supposed to be talking to clients about. He just spent twenty minutes telling someone from Dagda about the buffet that you're treating him too.

Ferdinand von Aegir

P.S. Do I get to come along to the buffet?

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:06 PM****  
RE: Wow

Why did you just punch Sylvain?

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:08 PM****  
RE: RE: Wow

He had it coming.

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:09 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Wow

Fair.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:10 PM****  
RE: (Subject Line Left Blank)

Did that woman hurt you.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:13 PM****  
RE: RE: (Subject Line Left Blank)

Just my pride.

Sylv

P.S. How did you even find out? That happened minutes ago.

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:23 Pm****  
RE: Marianne

Send Mari my love. Byleth just told me what's going on. Tell her she knows my number.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:33 PM****  
RE: Hilda?

Where did Hilda go? I'm drowning in phone calls. These journalists are ravenous.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:36 PM****  
RE: Eyepatch

Several employees have confided in me that they are put off by this new…style you are going with.

I ask you to take off the eyepatch, please. It isn't the Millenium Festival ping-pong tournament so there is no reason for eyepatches.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:37 PM****  
RE: I need you

See me in my office.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:43 PM****  
RE: Thank you so much

Take as much time with Mari as you need, I'll cover for you here. I'm sure Lorenz will be sending you a bunch of emails, but you can leave him to me.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:55 PM****  
RE: Nader alert

Nader is going to be here in thirty minutes and apparently is expecting an interview with our new CEO.

Mercedes

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 12:59 PM****  
RE: RE: Nader alert

Jeralt has expressly told us he will not comment on any of the news and has only given us a little bit to give out to the public in these early stages.

How come I wasn't told Nader of all people was coming here? That man is a monster when it comes to tearing apart companies' reputations. I need to prepare.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 1:00 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Nader alert

I only just learned about five minutes ago when I got a call. Hilda might have arranged it or dealt with it, I don't know. I'm bringing materials to your office in a few.

Mercedes

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 1:03 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Nader alert

You and I are going to have to tag team this, Nader will tear me apart if it's just me.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 1:05 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Nader alert

That goes without question, hon. I'm here to help however I can!

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 1:06 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Nader alert

If Nader doesn't eviscerate us, I'm buying you dinner.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 1:33 PM****  
RE: Really

Dimitri,

I'm going to have to say something I never thought I would need to say to a coworker: do not masquerade as a half blind old woman to break into my office.

Let me point out every reason why this scheme did not work.

One, my secretary asked who you were and you responded, and I quote, "Dimitri."

I could stop there, but I'd rather go on.

Two, you (or Dedue) do not know how to use makeup correctly. That is not where you put eyeshadow, trust me.

Three, your eyepatch. Why would you draw more attention to yourself by wearing it the entire day before trying this.

And finally, what were you even after? I cleaned up the shards of my coffee mug in here. Be thankful that I have another identical one at home I can bring.

Seriously, be better,

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 1:45 PM****  
RE: RE: Really

I apologize, Claude, that was beneath me.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 1:47 PM****  
RE: Come back

There is no need to go out and buy me the new 'Jumbo Immaculate One' plushie for comfort, Claude apparently has another of those mugs.

Dimitri

P.S. If you already got it, don't bother returning it. I will still take it.

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:01 PM****  
RE: She's okay

Marianne is okay, I talked her down. I won't be in work for the rest of the day, could one of you arrange it so that one of my personal days were used?

She's going to call each of you later today, she's finally fallen asleep and I don't want to push her.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnailt; Mercedes von MArtritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:03 PM****  
RE: I love her

Permission to adopt Hilda into our Super Close Girls Group?

By

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:05 PM****  
RE: RE: She's okay

Hilda, you are an absolute treasure. Give Marianne my love and tell her I'll stop by on my way home to check up on her. Thank you so much for being there for her. Let me take care of the day off, you won't be docked a personal day.

Any way that I can pay you back, please don't hesitate to ask.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:09 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: She's okay

Pay me back? Are you kidding? This is what friends do. I would have done it even if I weren't crazy about Marianne.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:11 PM****  
RE: RE: I love her

We are keeping this one.

By

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:12 PM****  
RE: HILDA

Your friend Hilda is amazing.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:14 PM****  
RE: RE: HILDA

I know how to pick them!

Claude

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:22 PM****  
RE: Back to Production

That didn't work, you three can go back to Production.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:24 PM****  
RE: RE: Back to Production

Is this because Leonie wouldn't stop talking about our new CEO?

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Raphael Kirsten; Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:25 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Back to Production

Is this because Caspar wouldn't stop shouting?

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Caspar von Bergliez; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:26 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: Back to Production

Is this because I kept talking about the buffet?

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:31 PM****  
RE: Oh goddess

That was the single most intimidating thing I have done in my career.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Dorothea Arnault; Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:33 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: She's okay

Hilda you are an angel, you are now under the protection of mama Mercie along with the rest of my children here at this company.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:35 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: She's okay

Hilda, I could kiss you, thank you so much for being there for her.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:37 PM****  
RE: RE: Oh goddess

Okay, hopefully Nader won't frame it badly. I think we did a pretty good job, all things considered.

I wouldn't have done half as well if you hadn't been there.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 2:39 PM****  
RE: RE: RE: Oh goddess

I look forward to our celebratory dinner, then. Not tonight, I need to check on Marianne. But when we each have a free evening!

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 3:01 PM****  
RE: Rhea

Rhea just contacted me trying to get me to move some funds illegally.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Thursday, Horsebow Moon 19, 3:03 PM****  
RE: Rhea

Come see me.

Jeralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give Dimitri a hug
> 
> A little heavier chapter but that's who Marianne is and I feel compelled to protect her as someone who deals with similar issues. Nothing will ever hurt her on my watch and if they do Hilda will kill them because those two deserve each other.
> 
> This is more the pace to expect for chapters now! I am a busy bee with school and working. But this fic is still a priority to me and I love writing it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's secret is in danger. Seteth's secret is in danger. Dorothea's secret is in danger. Jeralt threatens Claude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been done sooner if I hadn't decided to create a D&D Homebrew for Crests yesterday instead of writing this oops.

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 8:58 AM**  
RE: **I'm scarred

So I may have just walked in on Felix and Sylvain in the janitor's closet. I'm hiding under my desk.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:03 AM**  
RE: **RE: I'm scarred

Oh my gosh, I'll be right there.

Ingrid

P.S. This early in the morning?

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:07 AM**  
RE: **I see you  
**Attached:** SetethWorkingIt (MP4)

Someone sure was having a fun time last night.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:08 AM**  
RE: **RE: I see you

Delete this immediately.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:10 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: I see you

Not until you tell me what got you up on a stage at a club to start dancing.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:12 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: I see you

Flayn was being Flayn.

Delete this immediately. Or do we need to have a talk about why I saw you there last night?

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:15 AM**  
RE: **Fuck

Seteth knows about us. Delete that video I took of him.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:16 AM**  
RE: **RE: Fuck

What did you do.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:20 AM**  
RE: **I'm going to die

Pray for me, I'm about to go into a job performance analysis meeting with your father.

Weep for me if he kills me?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:23 AM**  
RE: **RE: I'm going to die

I cornered him last night and made him promise not to let any bias get in the way of doing his job. I know I shouldn't be lecturing my father and he should be doing his job fine, but I figured it couldn't hurt.

You'll do great!

By

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:24 AM**  
RE: **Claude's Analysis

I will be conducting Claude's performance analysis soon. If either of you have comments about him to make, I would love to hear them. Especially unflattering ones.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:26 AM**  
RE: **Goddess

I know Byleth is cute, but seriously, is Claude dating her worth being on the CEO's shitlist?

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner; Edelgard von hresvelg**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:27 AM**  
RE: **RE: Claude's Analysis

Claude refuses to tell me where he got his coffee mug.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:29 AM**  
RE: **RE: Goddess

You are something else.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:31 AM**  
RE: **Care to join me?

I just heard from Annette that Felix and Sylvain were in a 'compromising' position in Cyril's office.

Soooooooo wanna go on an adventure? Apparently they didn't see her.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:35 AM**  
RE: **RE: Care to join me?

No one hears about this.

I'll be right there.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:43 AM**  
RE: **Hiiiii

Helloooooo Shamir, you love me, right?

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:43 AM**  
RE: **RE: Hiiiii

I'm not going to like this, am I?

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: Hiiiii

I may have accidentally sent the video of Seteth, the one he asked me to delete, to Sylvain.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Hiiiii

You are a mess.

I'm coming to your office.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:49 AM**  
RE: **Are they dating?

Dorothea and Mercedes were sure acting weird, huh?

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:50 AM**  
RE: **RE: Are they dating?

I may have told Mercedes about what I saw earlier.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:56 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Are they dating?

So Shamir just came to my desk asking where Sylvain is.

Who else did you tell?

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:25 AM**  
RE: **Wow

You're really in for it once you get out of your meeting. You missed something pretty big.

By

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:26 AM**  
RE: **I salute you

Can I have your autograph?

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Ashe Ubert**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:26 AM**  
RE: **Sylvain please

I don't know whether to be impressed or angry with you. But I will never go into Cyril's office again.

Ashe

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:26 AM**  
RE: **Your performance

So that's where you've been all morning. I still expect as many sells as you normally do.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier; Felix Huge Fraldarius**  
From: **Alois Rangeld**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:28 AM**  
RE: **Meeting

I need to see the two of you in my office in half an hour.

Alois

* * *

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:34 AM**  
RE: **Shit

I'm fucked.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:35 AM**  
RE: **Shit

I'm a disaster and I need your help.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:36 AM**  
RE: **RE: Shit

Good, you used past tense.

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:38 AM**  
RE: **RE: Shit

Spill the tea, girl.

By

* * *

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:40 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Shit

Oh ha ha, you're like the fifth person to say that to me now.

Seriously though, I have a meeting with Alois soon.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:41 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Shit

I might have accidentally kissed Mercie.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Shit

Are you surprised? Shamir opened the door right as you yelled that. Half the office could hear it. I can't believe you two were inside the janitor's closet.

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

I can believe I was inside.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:47 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

Gross. You're on your own.

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:50 AM**  
RE: **Meeting

Let me and Seteth handle those two.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:52 AM**  
RE: **See me

Your meeting is with me now. Be at my office in twenty minutes.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Felix Huge Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:55 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

We are so screwed.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 10:57 AM**  
RE: **RE:(Subject Line Blank)

This was your stupid idea. I can't believe I went along with it. We're both going to get fired.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:00 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: (Subject Line Blank)

Are we still gonna go to that restaurant tonight?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:01 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: (Subject Line Blank)

Yes.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:04 AM**  
RE: **RE: Wow

What did I miss?

Also your dad strongly hinted that if I did anything wrong, he'd fire me. He let wrong be a very vague descriptor.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:05 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Shit

You did WHAT?

By

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:10 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

Did that mean anything?

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:12 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

I don't know what to tell her and I don't want word to get out.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:15 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

Wait wait wait, tell me exactly what happened.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:17 AM**  
RE: **Did Sylvain really…?

So I need you to confirm what Hilda is telling me.

Did he or did he not shout, "Goddess, you're so fucking huge" when Shamir opened the door?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:19 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

Well, we wanted to see Sylvain and Felix's tryst get exposed and everything go downhill. But when Shamir came storming down there we ducked into a supply closet and I ended up kissing her.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:21 AM**  
RE: **RE: Did Sylvain really…?

Apparently Shamir walked in, picked up Sylvain's shirt and said, "You dropped this."

By

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:22 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

Oh my gosh, have you two talked about it?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:24 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

No, Sylvain walked out of Cyril's office half naked and there wasn't a chance. She just sent me an email asking what it meant.

I'm gonna tell her it was a mistake. I'm her boss, it's not right even if I do like her a lot and have slept with her on multiple occasions.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:26 AM**  
RE: **RE: (Subject Line Blank)

It was a mistake, it won't happen again.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:30 AM**  
RE: **Your conduct

So I just had a meeting with Dimitri. According to him, you have been, and I quote, "Specifically targeting me with abuse over a coffee cup."

Care to explain?

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:32 AM**  
RE: **die

I will fucking kill you.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:33 AM**  
RE: **Help

Come in here and hold me. I am scared.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:43 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Shit

Um, I'm dating my boss? And HR is okay with it? Though that might be just because Alois loves my dad so much, now that I think about it. He definitely mentioned Jeralt in that meeting a lot.

STILL you better not have sent that email. I'm coming over there and you're gonna tell me every fucking detail about all of this.

By

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 11:50 AM**  
RE: **Emergency

Come help, Mercedes just came into my office crying.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Sylvain Jose Gautier; Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:01 PM**  
RE: **That was secret

That meeting was eye opening. Let us never speak of it again and consider this handled.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Shamir Nevrand; Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:03 PM**  
RE: **RE: That was secret

I never knew Seteth could dance like that. Did you see his ass?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier; Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:05 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: That was secret

You hit reply, not new message.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand; Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:07 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: That was secret

Fuck.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:22 PM**  
RE: **RE: Your conduct  
**Attached:** Dimitri_Activity (Folder)

I've attached every file and report I have on Dimitri's exploits these past few months. Refer to these when considering his claims.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:32 PM**  
RE: **See me

See me in my office.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon; Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:37 PM**  
RE: **Deal?

I will forget about seeing you two together and won't tell HR if you swear never to speak of this again.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol; Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:43 PM**  
RE: **RE: Deal?

Deal.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:46 PM**  
RE: **Check a look

I changed Seteth's name in my phone to Sethicc.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 12:48 PM**  
RE: **RE: Check a look

I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 1:01 PM**  
RE: **Surprise!

You're coming with Marianne and me out tonight. My treat!

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 1:16 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Check a look

I'm a coward and just left Cyril a note on his door about what happened.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Cyril Palmyra**  
Sent: **Friday, Wyvern Moon 18, 9:03 PM**  
RE: **Seriously?

Please do not treat my office as a love shack.

Cyril

* * *

**To: **Rhea Seiros**  
From: **Cyril Palmyra**  
Sent: **Saturday, Wyvern Moon 19, 1:04 AM**  
RE: **Business

I have your money.

Cyril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a…romance subplot? Just kidding…….unless???
> 
> The past month has consisted of me switching to my preferred name, working on a large story assignment, workshopping it and getting it torn apart, then starting the next big assignment while also beginning to job hunt! Busy busy busy.
> 
> But oh oh oh! Coolest news of all! I have a website now! It’s for showcasing my portfolio as well as providing writing advice! If any of you have any interest in that, please give it a look! It’s still the early stages, but stick with me and I bet I can be of help! And I might even make you laugh. Here's the link: https://jesswritingthings.wordpress.com/
> 
> I’ll try to get the next chapter done a little sooner! My major in college is very writing intensive so it might take me a little while.
> 
> You’re all so wonderful and understanding though, so I know you can all be patient. Seriously, you are all the absolute best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations begin for the office potluck. Mercedes avoids Dorothea. Production schemes.

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:00 AM**  
RE: **Potluck Preparations

It is that time of year again.

For those of you new with the merger, allow me to elaborate. Emblem Corp. hosts an annual potluck around this time of year. Everyone is _required _to bring something substantially edible, which discounts Sylvain bringing three forks last year.

I have been put in charge of the potluck this year and I will not tolerate ineptitude. Everyone will bring something and we all will have a good time.

Let Hubert know what you plan to bring so we can ensure we have a variety of options. Should you have flexibility in what you could make, let Hubert know as well so he can tell you what we need most. If you have any questions, please contact Hubert.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:02 AM**  
RE: **Congrats

Congratulations on becoming the real potluck coordinator.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:03 AM**  
RE: **RE: Congrats

Ms. von Hresvelg is the coordinator of the event, not I. Please do not make this mistake again.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:05 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Congrats

Sorry, it was just a slip of the tongue.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:17 AM**  
RE: **Team?

Do you want to team up and make something? I've never done this before and you have, so I could use the advice. Plus I want to see you again.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:23 AM**  
RE: **RE: Team?

Hilda, you see me every day. We work together and eat lunch together and you stop my desk and talk for probably too long.

But yes, I'm happy to help you.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:37 AM**  
RE: **Unfortunate circumstances

Okay, so here's the laydown.

Hubert just emailed me and is saying we have to be responsible for serving at the event as well as 'utensil acquisition'.

Not only does this mean that we will be the last to get food, but it means that we have to be on call should we not have enough supplies.

Normally I wouldn't be bothered by this, but this is a job that has always been the coordinator's. This should be Edelgard and Hubert's responsibility.

Thoughts?

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:40 AM**  
RE: **RE: Unfortunate circumstances

WHAT.

No way am I getting to be last to get all that tasty food! Ignatz said he was gonna make a Dagdan dish that uses an entire deer! He had a name for it but I couldn't pronounce it and it was making me so hungry.

The potluck is the best company event and I don't want to have last dibs!

Raph

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:42 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Unfortunate circumstances

There is a tradition that has existed since time immemorial for situations like these when upper management tries to tell us workers what to do. We may work in the basement, but that does not mean that we are the lowest of the low!

Raphael. Leonie.

It's time to start a union.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:43 AM**  
RE: **Come

I'm starting a union come down to Production.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Linhardt von Herving**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: Come

You're going to get fired. I'm laying down for a nap, come find me when you do.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 9:58 AM**  
RE: **A complaint

Byleth,

I don't normally like to ask for help, but I'm at my wit's end over in PR. Hilda and I have had to be messenger pigeons between Dorothea and Mercedes for days because they won't talk to each other. Dorothea spends all her time looking everywhere except Mercedes and Mercedes refuses to talk to Dorothea.

I am getting a colossal headache over these two. I know you're friends with both of them, so could you please do something? Some of us try and do our jobs around here and I can't work under these conditions.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:00 AM**  
RE: **What I'll bring

I will be bringing the finest coffee from Faerghus. I'll bring a coffee machine too, don't worry.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:02 AM**  
RE: **RE: What I'll bring

Drinks are specifically being covered by Seteth with the company budget. You need to bring real food.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:05 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: What I'll bring

I will bring coffee.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:13 AM**  
RE: **RE: A complaint

I'll do my best.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:14 AM**  
RE: **So?

Lorenz just complained to me. Can't you two just figure this out?

By

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:22 AM**  
RE: **Really?

Can you believe she called me out like that on a staff wide email?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:27 AM**  
RE: **RE: Really?

You deserved it.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:30 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Really?

I never said I didn't.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:33 AM**  
RE: **RE: So?

I don't know what to say to her and she leaves the room if I try to approach her.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:36 AM**  
RE: **No choice

You're getting lunch with me. We need to talk.

By

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:38 AM**  
RE: **Hey sexy

I'm getting an early lunch with Mercie, don't wait on me.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:43 AM**  
RE: **RE: Hey sexy

No problem. I think Dimitri just slipped a letter under my door challenging me to a duel.

Let me know how it goes, I hope you can fix things between them!

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Hey sexy

We need to make our dishes together for the potluck tonight. I want to make something Almyran and you're gonna teach me one of those fancy things that take several days to make.

And then we're gonna try out that new toy I got for us.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:50 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Hey sexy

Good thing it'll be the weekend because you're gonna make me so sore with that.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:51 AM**  
RE: **Did it work?

Did you slip it under his door?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:52 AM**  
RE: **RE: Did it work?

Yes.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:53 AM**  
RE: **No.

I will not fight you in the parking lot.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:55 AM**  
RE: **RE: No.

I'll pay you five hundred to come out and fight me.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:56 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: No.

No, you won't.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 10:58 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Did it work?

He saw through my bluff. Make sure we bring lots of coffee to the potluck.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:00 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Did it work?

I will make a note after I exit the ceiling above his office.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:15 AM**  
RE: **I'm in

Caspar, your proposal intrigues me.

Count me in for your union.

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:17 AM**  
RE: **Woo hoo!

We're up to four members.

Time to confront Seteth.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon; Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:23 AM**  
RE: **Important

Our meeting will be delayed, I've just gotten word that Caspar is coming up here as representative of a union to talk to me.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol; Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:27 AM**  
RE: **RE: Important

We have a union in the office?

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:33 AM**  
RE: **Figure this out

I just finished talking to Mercedes. She's so in love with you and you fucked it up. I told her I would talk sense into you.

So what are you gonna do about it?

By

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Alois Rangeld**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:35 AM**  
RE: **Hey

What say you and I 'cook' up a dish together?

Alois

* * *

**To: **Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:38 AM**  
RE: **RE: Hey

Alois, that was bad, even for you.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:40 AM**  
RE: **Uh oh!

I don't think I'll be able to be at the potluck this year.

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:42 AM**  
RE: **RE: Uh oh!

Bernadetta, I was made aware by last year's coordinator how you tried to schedule your sick days in advance. You cannot do that.

You will be at the potluck.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:43 AM**  
RE: **Uh on!

I don't think I'll be able to be at the potluck this year.

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: Uh oh!

If you miss this potluck, I will ensure that you have to give Emblem Corp.'s next PR conference.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:47 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Uh oh!

I'll make a famous Varley recipe.

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:55 AM**  
RE: **See me

Come to my office.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 11:59 AM**  
RE: **RE: Figure this out

I really fucked things up, didn't I?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:04 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Figure this out

I always thought you were the most emotionally intelligent of the group, so thanks for proving me wrong. Go over to her office and talk things out. I'll cover for you.

By

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Petra Macneary**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:07 PM**  
RE: **Help

Ferdinand. I am having troubles. I am having translate a Brigid recipe and I do not know where ingredients are. Can you be helping me?

Petra

* * *

**To: **Petra Macneary**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:12 PM**  
RE: **RE: Help

Worry not! After the union meeting, I shall be up there to help!

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:14 PM**  
RE: **I'm not helping

Petra just asked me what a union was. I am not covering for your ass if management comes down on me.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:24 PM**  
RE: **Boar?

Dedue, Felix says he's going to bring me a boar that he's cooked. Does boar go well with coffee?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:45 PM**  
RE: **WOO

UNIONS ROCK!

I'll be having first dibs on your dish, Ig! Don't worry!

Raph

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:48 PM**  
RE: **RE: WOO

Raphael, what did you do?

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 12:53 PM**  
RE: **Ugh

I got woken up from my nap by your cheering.

What did you do?

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:01 PM**  
RE: **RE: Ugh

That's a secret.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:02 PM**  
RE: **This isn't better

Dorothea has a slap print on her face.

What did you tell her?

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:04 PM**  
RE: **What did you do

You got slapped?

By

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:12 PM**  
RE: **Potluck Info

Attention, staff. I understand there has been some dissatisfaction about the potluck. Rest assured, traditional potluck duties will fall to the coordinator, Hubert.

Let me know if you have any questions.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:15 PM**  
RE: **Forgive and forget?

Let's forget that kiss happened. I said my piece and you said yours. Let's go get drinks tonight and forget about it all.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:17 PM**  
RE: **Daaaamn

Wow, look at Seteth just disrespect you in front of the entire staff like that. No more coordinator for you.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:19 PM**  
RE: **A correction

Would you care to address your typo in your email where you put Hubert's name instead of mine? I would like to keep the staff up to date with correct information for the potluck and not have them go to the wrong person.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:23 PM**  
RE: **RE: What did you do

I have no idea what's happening. She got mad and then hugged me. I guess we're going to out for drinks tonight?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:29 PM**  
RE: **RE: A correction

No, I think my email is just as I intended it.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:30 PM**  
RE: **RE: Forgive and forget?

I'd love to. They're on me.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:35 PM**  
RE: **The union

So apparently Caspar got down on his hands and knees, started to bawl, and begged for Production to not be placed on serving duty.

And Seteth agreed.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:37 PM**  
RE: **RE: The union

I never knew Seteth had a soft spot.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:45 PM**  
RE: **A gift

Ms. Edelgard, I have a gift from the rest of the staff for you. They got it to cheer you up.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:49 PM**  
RE: **RE: A gift

Hubert, no one can hear what goes on in my office except you.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:51 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: A gift

Of course, ma'am. I apologize for lying. I have something to cheer you up. It's a slice of pie from down the street. I heard you crying and immediately ran there.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 1:53 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: A gift

Come in.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Red Wolf Moon 8, 2:01 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: What did you do

I'm glad all is good between you two. Let me know how drinks go!

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Saturday, Red Wolf Moon 9, 1:04 AM**  
RE: **ALL IS NOT GOOD

We got so drunk and slept together and told each other we loved each other and now she's using my boob as a pillow and I have no idea what to do.

Dorothea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Mercedes subplot ain’t done yet!
> 
> The potluck idea was the original idea for this fic when I decided I wanted to do it about two or so years ago. I’m so glad it turned out this well, I got to use nearly every character. Let me ask you all, do you like the smaller bits interspersed? I have plans for more ‘event’ chapters that can easily involve everyone, but I’ll only do them if you liked this sort of format for this chapter!
> 
> Also, almost 400 kudos??? Over 6000 views?? Y’all. Y’all are too good to me. Seriously, the attention that this story gets makes me feel like a marshmallow. I’m so glad to have you all!
> 
> Also, I have a few new fics! I wrote a Marianne/Hilda one a while ago and I recently wrote a Byleth/Claude one! Check them out if you’re interested! Also new blog posts on my advice blog!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the potluck blows through the office. Mercedes wants her woman. Lysithea discovers a glitch. Ferdinand shows the new intern around.

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 8:49 AM**  
RE: **New intern

Ferdinand, I need you to show my daughter around the office. She will be interning here for the foreseeable future as an office assistant.

It is crucial that she has a good experience here, Ferdinand. I am trusting you to impart a good image of our company upon my daughter, do you understand?

I am relying on you.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 8:56 AM**  
RE: **What's going on?

Lin, why do the security cameras keep turning off and on? Is Hanneman having you do something?

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 8:57 AM**  
RE: **RE: New intern

I understand, Seteth! Worry not, I shall take care of everything!

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Petra Macneary; Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:01 AM**  
RE: **Seteth's married?

Did any of you know that Seteth was married? Because I did not and now I'm going to be showing his daughter around the office on her first day.

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir; Petra Macneary; Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:02 AM**  
RE: **RE:Seteth's married?

Is his daughter cute?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier; Ferdinand von Aegir; Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Petra Macneary**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:07 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Seteth's married?

Sylvain, are you not getting fucked by Felix until you are not having breathing anymore?

Petra

* * *

**To: **Petra Macneary; Sylvain Jose Gautier; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:10 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Seteth's married?

Petra, honey, where did you hear that?

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda; Sylvain Jose Gautier; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Petra Macneary**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:12 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Seteth's married?

Hilda is telling me that is what you call it in Fódlan!

Petra

* * *

**To: **Petra Macneary; Sylvain Jose Gautier; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:14 Am**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Seteth's married?

Petra we need to have a talk about when and when not to listen to Hilda.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:20 AM**  
RE: **The potluck

We need to talk about how we can ban the potluck.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Flayn Cethleann**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:29 AM**  
RE: **I am here!

Mr. Ferdinand,

I have arrived! My father told me to send you an email when I got here! I'm very excited for my first day.

Flayn

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:31 AM**  
RE: **Okay, come on

Linhardt, for real, what's going on with our cameras? Are you remote accessing them for some reason?

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:35 AM**  
RE: **What is happening?

Lysithea, what is going on? I'm getting locked out of my admin access, are you up to something?

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:37 AM**  
RE: **RE: The potluck

That was the best potluck I've ever been to.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Hanneman von Essar**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:40 AM**  
RE: **RE: What is happening?

I can't find Linhardt to ask him, but it's not me.

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Lysithea von Ordelia; Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:42 AM**  
RE: **Meeting

IT meeting, now. My office.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:56 AM**  
RE: **Hiiiii

So, have you talked to Dorothea yet?

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:57 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: The potluck

That potluck was a mess. Raphael got into that contest with Caspar about who could eat the most peppers. Petra set fire to the chicken. Linhardt slept underneath the desert table. And that's just a few of the things.

If word got out about how we behave at these events, the company's image would be ruined.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 9:59 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: The potluck

Our previous CEO committed fraud and nearly ran us into the ground. I think our image can't get any lower.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:01 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: The potluck

Yes, but you can't tell me that Hilda making out with Marianne in the middle of the event was a good image for us.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:04 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: The potluck

That one's on me, I bet Hilda money she couldn't make her and Marianne official by the end of the potluck. Oops.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:07 AM**  
RE: **RE: Hiiiii

I heard you two had a little escapade a few days ago, if that's what you mean.

By

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Flayn Cethleann**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:26 AM**  
RE: **Where are you?

Ferdinand, where did you go?

Flayn

* * *

**To: **Flayn Cethleann**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:34 AM**  
RE: **RE: Where are you?

Do not worry, Flayn! I will find you fish for lunch, I swear!

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:35 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Hiiiii

Dorothea is _really _good with her hands.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:37 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Hiiiii

Do you want my help or not?

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:41 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Hiiiii

Yes, please. She's working from home again today but I know she's not sick.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Seteth CIchol; Catherine Rubens Charon; Shamir Nevrand; Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:42 AM**  
RE: **Emergency Meeting

Our network was hacked and our cameras are being remotely accessed. Please come to the IT department as quickly as you can.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:47 AM**  
RE: **PLEASE

Seriously, just talk to her. Or else I'm telling her to go to your place. I have your spare key.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:52 AM**  
RE: **RE: PLEASE

Don't you dare.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 10:57 AM**  
RE: **Technical Difficulties

Employees, due to some technical difficulties we're experiencing today, we will be shutting off the company wifi for about one hour. This is a sensitive issue, so please do not try to access any Emblem Corp. accounts while we address this.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **A Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:13 AM**  
RE: **VICTORY

I'VE GOT IT.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:15 AM**  
RE: **A request

I have stolen your coffee mug back from Dimitri. If you agree with Edelgard, I will return it.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:18 AM**  
RE: **RE: A request

You'll return that mug to me or else I'll let your darling Edelgard know about the Incident.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:21 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: A request

The coffee mug is back on your desk.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:25 AM**  
RE: **RE: Technical Difficulties

We believe the issue has been taken care of. Thank you all for your cooperation.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol; Catherine Rubens Charon; Shamir Nevrand; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd; Edelgard von Hresvelg; Claude von Reigan; Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:26 AM**  
RE: **Conference room, now

Meeting in the conference room. Situation is not resolved and we have work to do.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:27 AM**  
RE: **FUCK

WHERE IS IT.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:31 AM**  
RE: **Um

So I think we're dating.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:33 AM**  
RE: **RE: Um

You think?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:36 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Um

She called me and said, "Do you love me?"

I said, "Yeah."

She said, "Then we're dating. Now I have to go back to work."

So I think?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Flayn Cethleann**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:46 am**  
RE: **Where is Ferdinand?

Father, I cannot find Ferdinand! He disappeared before the company wide email and has not reappeared since!

A nice woman named Hilda has been teaching me all about the office and how things work, though, so worry not about me, but about Ferdinand!

Flayn

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:52 AM**  
RE: **I like this one

This new intern Flayn is the cutest, I'm making sure she knows all about the office gossip.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 11:59 AM**  
RE: **RE: I like this one

I'm very worried about her now.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 12:03 PM**  
RE: **Your absence

Where are you.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Lysithea von Ordelia; Hanneman von Essar**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 12:07 PM**  
RE: **What's going on?

Hey, I just woke up, what did I miss?

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring; Lysithea von Ordelia**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 12:14 PM**  
RE: **RE: What's going on?

I really want to fire you right now.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 12:46 PM**  
RE: **RE: Your absence

Your daughter asked me if there were any fish options for lunch. Since there aren't, I went to go across the street to pick her up something.

But on the way, there was this poor raccoon in the street that almost got hit by a car. His paw was bleeding and I could help but dive in front of a car and rescue him. I got kinda roughed up, but I'm okay. More importantly, Snuggles was safe. So I took him to the vet where I had to wait in line for a while. But they managed to get Snuggles in and patch him up!

So I had to bring him home, right? With him injured like that, there was no way that I could let him go. I quick stopped home to drop him off after buying a kennel for him (just for the time being!) and along the way I ran into our janitor Cyril! Or rather, he was in my house. That was kind of weird.

I asked him, what are you doing here? He said something about cleaning up my house, though he had my confidential work laptop with him. I asked him if I could have it, because I guess I had forgotten it at home. Silly me, leaving around all those financial records! Cyril told me he wasn't done cleaning it and I think he was trying to take it back to work for me! What a gentleman, but I am Ferdinand von Aegir, I need no help!

Snuggles jumped at him, rushing to my aid and Cryil dropped the laptop, giving me the chance to get it. Unfortunately, Cyril got kind of scratched up so I had to drive him to the hospital. They were kind of weirded out that Snuggles was still with me but they took him.

I brought Snuggles back home and realized that I hadn't gotten Flayn her fish sandwich from the fast food place! So I am now in line, waiting to order! Let her know I am coming to rescue her!

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von hevring**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 12:52 PM**  
RE: **Rhea's back

You missed Rhea hiring someone to try and steal our financial details.

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 12:59 PM**  
RE: **RE: Rhea's back

Oh wow. Wake me up again if she tries again.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:03 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Rhea's back

You'll get fired if you do that again. Hanneman's pissed.

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:06 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Your absence

You are an imbecile. But somehow you have managed to give us a lead on the current situation. I hate that I must say it, but thank you.

And for goddess' sake, go bring Snuggles to a shelter.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:10 PM**  
RE: **New development

Linhardt just tracked down the IP address of who hacked us. He did it in a fourth of the time we've spent trying and failing.

Let's call the police.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:11 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Rhea's back

Okay, now it's nap time.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:23 PM**  
RE: **Date?

So, date tonight? Let's just get on a normal footing, shall we? I just want to be with you, I have for a really long time.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:29 PM**  
RE: **RE: Date?

Yes to the date, I want to take things slow.

And I've wanted to be with you for a while too. I've never been with someone that I actually felt this for. I'll make it up to you tonight and every night after.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand; Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:43 PM**  
RE: **Kill the potluck

Is it possible to cancel the potluck next year after this year's display?

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:47 PM**  
RE: **RE: Kill the potluck

Between Sylvain snorting pretzel salt and Ingrid punching Dimitri in the stomach, I thought it was a pretty good potluck.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon; Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:53 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Kill the potluck

It was certainly better than last year when Hubert insisted that the punch had been poisoned.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand; Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 1:55 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Kill the potluck

He's sensitive about that, don't bring it up.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Flayn Cethleann**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 2:04 PM**  
RE: **How was it?

Flayn, how was your day? I apologize for Ferdinand's disappearance, I had him run on a little assignment.

Father

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Flayn Cethleann**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 2:06 PM**  
RE: **RE: How was it?

Father, it was grand! I love it here! I can't wait for my first real day tomorrow!

Flayn

P.S. Apparently a lot of the staff were not aware that you were married? Have you not told anyone about me?

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 2:32 PM**  
RE: **Hubert

The mug is missing. I believe Hubert is responsible.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Red Wolf Moon 13, 2:46 PM**  
RE: **RE: Hubert

So, Edelgard has declared her side. I will make her regret that.

Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why this took so long: 1) Spent the past month working on a short story that I had to rewrite three times before I settled on the right idea/message, 2) Wrote two fics (go check them out!), 3) unrelenting family time, 4) many before-a-break-from-school projects, 5) new blog posts (check them out on my website!)
> 
> This would have been up earlier today if a friend (not even a friend, an acquaintance!) called me because he did LSD by himself and got scared of being alone and I needed to stay on the line with him until he could find someone to come babysit him since I was several hundreds of miles away from him at the moment.
> 
> If you're considering experimenting with LSD, please either don't or do it with someone sober. Preferably don't, I know more than one person who has died from doing that.
> 
> Final note, Flayn is here! We'll be trickling in new characters gradually now. I've got plans. I expect Anna, Jeritza, Monica, Tomas and Gilbert to make appearances in some capacity. If someone you want isn't on that list (or here already), just let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz gets transferred to Marketing. A new hotshot is hired. Dimitri begins his war on Edelgard. Claude snaps.

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:03 AM**  
RE: **Your new lead

Hello everyone! Today is my first day as your new marketing team lead! I hope we can keep things running as smoothly as possible.

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Ashe Ubert; Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:04 AM**  
RE: **Your new lead

Your new finance lead will be in soon. I have given her permission to make whatever adjustments we need to make to pull us out of the hole.

Should you have any questions, please follow up with me.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:05 AM**  
RE: **Welcome!

There is an empty desk waiting for you in the finance department.

Welcome to Emblem Corp. Please call upon myself for anything you need and if there is any supplies you require, reach out to Flayn.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:12 AM**  
RE: **A tip

I've gotten word from a source that Edelgard is working with Rhea.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:15 AM**  
RE: **RE: A tip

No you didn't.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:16 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: A tip

Okay, fine, you're right. But I do need your help getting revenge on her.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:21 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: A tip

Dimitri, I swear, this needs to stop. You are a member of management here, and you need to stop acting like a child. Stop coming after my mug, stop going after Edelgard. Just do your job and stop hassling people so much.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:23 AM**  
RE: **Uh oh

Dimitri just ran into his office crying.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund; Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:24 AM**  
RE: **RE: Uh oh

That poor thing, do you know why?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:26 AM**  
RE: **Dimitri please

Dimitri, please unlock the door.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley; Ashe Ubert; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:31 AM**  
RE: **Hiya!

Heya! I'm your new finance head, Anna! Pleasure to meet you all!

We're not gonna waste time here. I looked over the books yesterday and they've been cooked. Bad. Our first step is to liquidate some assets to pay off the impending debts.

Marianne, I need you to sell our branch in Brigid. It isn't doing well and isn't worth the investment. Shop around buyers and bring me a list of people who are interested in purchasing the brand there. I'm open to a lot for the right price. Don't make offers we can't keep, but I'll handle to final negotiations.

Ashe, you need to give me a run down on all the specific brands we have and tell me what's doing successful and what isn't. We're cutting a lot of fat down here if we're going to keep this ship afloat.

Bernadetta, where are you. It's past opening and you aren't at your desk.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:33 AM**  
RE: **Remote employee

I'm a remote employee, I only come in every two weeks. I can handle anything you have for me remotely.

Bernadetta

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:35 AM**  
RE: **RE: Remote employee

Unacceptable. I want you to come in today and all subsequent days. This company is a financial disaster and we need to fix it. I need all hands on deck.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol; Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:49 AM**  
RE: **One month

Give me a month and I'll have this company back in the green. You need start churning out some cash though. I can keep us afloat for a while, but we're gonna need some real golden geese soon.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest; Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 9:56 AM**  
RE: **RE: One month

You're a blessing. Whatever we can do to get things back in order, we will.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:01 AM**  
RE: **Where is he

I cannot find Dimitri. Have any of you seen him?

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:03 AM**  
RE: **RE: Where is he

I believe I saw him leave the office for the day.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:04 AM**  
RE: **You're safe

I will protect you from Dimitri's plans, ma'am. I have him subdued.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:06 AM**  
RE: **RE: You're safe

You what.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Flayn Cethleann**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:22 AM**  
RE: **Dimitri!

Mr. Claude! I just got a note from Dimitri that says he is trapped in Hubert's office! He said he needs your help!

Flayn

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:35 AM**  
RE: **Glad to have you

Good to finally meet you in person. Let's make it a habit for each day now.

I need you to comb through all of Rhea's emails. You're looking for every instance of her making financial transactions or even discussing company funds. If we can follow the money, we can get the police all they need to get us it back. It's a long shot, but we need to do it.

I know you're not comfortable being around this many people, so feel free to monopolize the small conference room. That should give you some privacy.

I'll check in with you in a few hours.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:36 AM**  
RE: **Oh darling

I need your help.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:38 AM**  
RE: **RE: Oh darling

If this is about Dimitri, count me in.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:39 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Oh darling

Come into my office.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 10:41 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Oh darling

That's a weird way to phrase what you did to me last night.

By

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 11:01 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

Lunch?

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 11:04 AM**  
RE: **RE: (Subject Line Blank)

Can you wait for me for an hour? Claude needs my help with a scheme. We're going to rescue Dimitri.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 11:06 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: (Subject Line Blank)

Rescue?

Mari

* * *

**To: **Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 12:45 PM**  
RE: **Report

Please forward me to the incident report.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Alois Rangeld**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 12:46 PM**  
RE: **RE: Report

It is attached below! Bear with me with how many parties were involved, this one was elaborate.

DATE: Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3  
PARTIES: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (DB), Hubert von Vestra (HV), Claude von Reigan (CR), Byleth Sothis Eisner (BE), Hilda Valentine Goneril (HG), Edelgard von Hresvelg (EH), Flayn Cethleann (FC), Marianne von Edmund (ME)  
DATE PROCESSED: Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3

HG went into HV's office and started shouting. Those nearby claimed she was shouting about HV making ME upset a few days ago. HG and ME are dating, their relationship approved by HR. HV responded that he had no idea what she was talking about.

At the same time, CR and BE were told by FC that DB had been kidnapped by HV. They entered his office while HG and HV had left, shouting at each other. They found DB in a closet within HV's office. According to them, he was sitting and crying. BE claimed the two 'hugged it out' and CR apologized for being mean earlier and said something about a coffee cup.

At this time EH came out of her office and pulled HV away from HG as the latter slapped him. She brought him into her office and began to loudly discipline him, yelling about an 'incident'.

* * *

**To: **Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 12:56 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Report

Why do we put up with these people.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Alois Rangeld**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 12:59 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Report

Because somehow they all do excellent work while acting like children?

Alois

* * *

**To: **Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 1:00 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Report

Somehow. I'll follow up with Edelgard to see how she handles Hubert.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 1:07 PM**  
RE: **I owe you one

Thanks for sending Flayn to us.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 1:12 PM**  
RE: **RE: I owe you one

No problem. Hubert can get overzealous.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 1:13 PM**  
RE: **Good work

Remember what we talked about.

Good work at pulling attention off me though. I got what I needed.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 1:17 PM**  
RE: **RE: Good work

Of course, ma'am.

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol, Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:03 PM**  
RE: **Laydown

So, he's the deal.

I've got a buyer for our Brigid branch. I've worked with them before, they're giving us a fair price and letting us maintain our brand integrity, that is they're taking the clients and we're keeping the name and all related licensing. With your permission, I'll pull the trigger.

Ashe dug up a few other tethers of the company that are sinking this ship. I'll meet with you tomorrow morning sharp to work through how to cut the dead weight.

Bernadetta is still sifting through emails from Rhea's account. We haven't found anything conclusive yet, but we did find communication between her and the janitor. We'll be looking into this.

Overall, it is my analysis that your company can be saved. You were smart to come to Anna International for help. Consider your company safe.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest; Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:13 PM**  
RE: **RE: Laydown

Congratulations, you're the first person I've ever given a raise to on their first day. This stuff you just dropped off at my office is impressive.

We'll be keeping you as a permanent member of our team if you wish it.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner; Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:16 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Laydown

The staff here is very exciting. Never a dull moment. I think I'll stay.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:19 PM**  
RE: **Keep her

Whatever she needs, you get her.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:25 PM**  
RE: **Um

Why am I finding an entire folder labeled 'Boar Prince' in Felix's old computer?

And why are there ninety-three full mockups of existing designs with Dimitri's face plastered all over them?

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:37 PM**  
RE: **My gratitude

Thank you for saving me.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Reigan**  
Sent: **Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:45 PM**  
RE: **RE: My gratitude

How did he even get you?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Reigan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd****  
Sent: Tuesday, Ethereal Moon 3, 2:51 PM  
RE: RE: RE: My gratitude

He took my Immaculate One plushie.

Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a month! I had the busiest December I've ever had. And my best friend was in town for about two weeks so I spent the last two weeks entirely with him.
> 
> So this is a little shorter and a bit more plot heavy. But just you wait until next chapter, because it's Millennium Festival office party time.
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying 2020 so far!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emblem Corp. prepares for an office Millennium Festival party. The gift exchange begins. Edelgard plots. Dimitri hopes. Claude is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this took much longer than I wanted it to. But hey, longest chapter yet! Sorry everyone, I'll try and keep things quicker now!

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:01 AM**  
RE: **Gift exchange day!

I want to remind everyone that today is the gift exchange! Please contact your person before the end of the day and deliver your gift.

I'm going to come clean, since there were so many bribes this year about who you got, I ended up pairing each of you up. So congrats, now you know who got you.

Shout out to whoever baked me cookies and didn't leave their name on the tray, they were tasty.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:04 AM**  
RE: **Come find me

Your present is in the closet where we fucked.

Syl

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:10 AM**  
RE: **Your gift

Byleth just dropped off a wrapped box to my office from Claude. It looks like it could be the size of a mug.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:11 AM**  
RE: **RE: Come find me

You keep recycling the same idea each year.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:13 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Come find me

But the sex gets better and better. Hurry and come warm me up, it's cold wearing this little.

Syl

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:23 AM**  
RE: **Help me

I need your help getting Seteth his gift.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:27 AM**  
RE: **RE: Help me

Does this have anything to do with the poorly wrapped sword I saw you carry into your office?

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:30 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Help me

Duh, everyone wants a sword.

Come help me.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:31 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Help me

Are you sure you didn't mistake Seteth's name for Felix?

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:43 AM**  
RE: **You're welcome  
**Attached: **BoarPrince (ZIP)

Attached is the entirety of Felix's mockups with Dimitri's face. Figured you'd have some use for it.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: You're welcome

How did you get this legally?

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:48 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: You're welcome

I didn't. Thanks for the pillow.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:54 AM**  
RE: **Goddess save me

Catherine got me a sword. I got her a smooth jazz album.

I hate this exchange.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:57 AM**  
RE: **RE: Goddess save me

It's good for company morale. But I'm not going to argue. Leonie from Production just got me a scrapbook of all my business achievements. Hand made. I'm talking cut paper, pictures, newspaper articles, the whole thing. It had to have taken hours.

I got her a giftcard to the café downstairs.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 9:58 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

JERALT GOT ME A GIFT!

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:00 AM**  
RE: **RE: (Subject Line Blank)

Didn't he have to since we all go paired?

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:01 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: (Subject Line Blank)

Do not ruin this for me.

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:13 AM**  
RE: **Thx

Thank you for your coupon for two gold off a coffee downstairs.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:17 AM**  
RE: **RE: Thx

And thank you for the punch card with three punches.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:20 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Thx

Thank you for bribing Dorothea to save us from the fuss.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:23 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Thx

No problem. See you and Catherine at kickboxing tomorrow. I wanna hear how Seteth took getting the sword.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:36 AM**  
RE: **Where's my man

Have you seen Claude? I haven't seen him show up yet and he isn't answering my texts.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: Where's my man

My lips are sealed! But he did say I can tell you not to worry.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:48 AM**  
RE: **Your gift

Raphael, your present will arrive at your home tonight. It's gourmet meat from Dagda, I think you'll enjoy it. Mostly because there's a lot of it.

Byleth

P.S. I assume this subscription to 'Body Builders Monthly' is a gift and not an inclination that I'm fat or something?

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:54 AM**  
RE: **Help

I need your help opening it, I'm scared. What if it isn't it?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:55 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

I didn't get you anything.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:56 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

Neither did I.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 10:57 AM**  
RE: **RE: Help

I'm coming in. Do you need me to hold your hand?

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:00 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Help

Of course not. How would I open it with only one hand?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:01 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Help

I can use my other hand.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:03 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Help

Okay that works.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:07 AM**  
RE: **Happy Festival!

I know we're not paired up for the exchange, but I have a present for you.

The sale in Brigid went through and Ashe and I have trimmed the fat ahead of schedule. We should hit the green next moon.

But the real present is that the police investigation turned up a ton of company money in Cyril's accounts that he was apparently going to transfer to Rhea. So when you see a bump in the company account, it isn't an error.

Happy Millennium Festival!

Anna

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:15 AM**  
RE: **Operation Get Rhea

Okay, I finally figured it out. I'm going to need your help.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:17 AM**  
RE: **RE: Operation Get Rhea

As always, I have your back. Where is she?

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **11:22 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Operation Get Rhea

I had Lysithea run some technical stuff on what I found a few weeks ago in Seteth's office. She hacked Rhea's phone and found her plan to sneak here. With Cyril under investigation, she must be trying something on her own.

I need you stake out the lobby. I'll let the gatekeeper know you'll be paying him an extended visit. He's always so cheerful, I'm sure he'll be happy to talk your ear off and be your unintentional cover.

While you do that, I've gotten in contact with Jeritza and he's going to be waiting outside with police. He's going to take the credit publically and use it to bring himself back to our headquarters here instead of talking to investors like he's been doing. But he's also going to secure me that promotion I've been wanting.

All clear?

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **A Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:25 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Operation Get Rhea

Of course. I'll head down now.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Ashe Ubert**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:32 AM**  
RE: **Oh my gosh!

These noise canceling headphones are a dream, Ashe! I can barely hear anything in the conference room now, it's perfect!

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Ashe Ubert**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:35 AM**  
RE: **RE: Oh my gosh!

I should be thanking you! These little antlers will be the perfect fits on my cats! I'll send you a picture tonight!

Ashe

* * *

**To: **Ashe Ubert**  
From: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:37 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Oh my gosh!

Congratulations on all the work you've done with Anna. She's really something, huh? I feel like the Finance department is actually getting things done now.

She said she'd get us all raises. She's such a wonderful person.

Bernie

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:38 AM**  
RE: **Judgement

We're trimming the fat on this company. Tell Sylvain I will get him fired if he doesn't outperform his peers today in sales figures.

Happy Millennium Festival.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Ashe Ubert**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:39 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Oh my gosh!

Right? At this rate I might have to name a cat after her.

Ashe

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg; Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:43 AM**  
RE: **Update

There's a traffic delay, just letting you know. She'll probably be late.

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Hanneman von Essar**  
From: **Flayn Cethleann**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:47 AM**  
RE: **Your present!

Mr. Hanneman! I left your present on your desk! I know I haven't been here that long, but I remember you mentioning it in a conversation once!

Flayn

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Hanneman von Essar**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:54 AM**  
RE: **How?

The new intern got me a copy of the new book about Sreng. I'm talking about the one that came out yesterday and sat in line to get only for the store to run out of copies.

She waited in that line ahead of me. How did she do that? I was there for seven hours in advance.

Hanneman

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Flayn Cethleann**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 11:55 AM**  
RE: **FISHING

Father! Hanneman bought us tickets to go fishing in Morfis! So you better actually learn how to catch some fish because I am not letting any slip by us!

Flayn

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:01 PM**  
RE: **Where is he?

Have you found Claude yet?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:05 PM**  
RE: **RE: Where is he?

Not yet. He isn't in the office.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:07 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Where is he?

Find him. Bother Byleth about it. He will not get away for giving me an 'I Owe You' as a present.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:23 PM**  
RE: **There you are!

It's not much, but I hope you enjoy your gift. Hilda said you'd like it.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:25 PM**  
RE: **RE: There you are!

What a cute keychain! I'm putting it on right now. It's like Dorte's with my keys now!

As for your gift, I'm giving you and Mercedes free horse rides on my family's land. I'll introduce you to Dorte, my ride.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:26 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: There you are!

I thought Hilda was your ride?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Alois Rangeld**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:34 PM**  
RE: **Thanks?

Thanks for the bag of gold coins?

Alois

* * *

**To: **Alois Rangeld**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:36 PM**  
RE: **RE: Thanks?

It's the best possible present. And thanks for the joke book, it already sold.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Alois Rangeld**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:39 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Thanks?

Hah! Talk about a real _joke _of a gift, right?

Alois

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:40 PM**  
RE: **Oh dear

I can hear Alois crying in his office from here.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:43 PM**  
RE: **RE: Oh dear

Anna sold his gift online already.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Dorothea Arnault; Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:50 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Oh dear

How cruel.

Hilda, thank you so much for the present! I had no idea you made such good cupcakes!

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund; Byleth Sothis Eisner; Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 12:52 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Oh dear

Only the best for you!

And I got you a subscription to that ancestry site Lorenz won't shut up about. See if you've got some hidden royalty that you can shut him up with. Plus you told me you were adopted, so I thought maybe you'd find it interesting.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:17 PM**  
RE: **CLAUDE

What. The. Fuck. Claude.

THAT WAS MY MOMENT.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:17 PM**  
RE: **Respond

Explain to me what happened.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Jeritza von Hrym**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:17 PM**  
RE: **Excellent

I won't forget your assistance today. Thank you.

Jeritza

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:17 PM**  
RE: **(Subject Link Blank)

You will regret this.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:25 PM**  
RE: **RE: Respond

It's really just a big coincidence.

I was coming into the office after taking care of a present for Dimitri. You can berate me later about that. And I saw this woman loitering in the lobby. I asked her if she needed help and she punched me. Her disguise fell off in the process and I realized it was Rhea. So I subdued her.

No big deal really. The police were already outside and took care of the problem.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Jeritza von Hrym**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:27 PM**  
RE: **My move

I will be moving back into the office in the new year.

Jeritza

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:36 PM**  
RE: **Happy Festival!

I got you a cravat for that suit you wear! Then you'll have two different shades of purple. I think it'll look really good.

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:38 PM**  
RE: **RE: Happy Festival!

Allow me to run my gift down to you.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:39 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Happy Festival!

Lorenz, this is beautiful. Did you weave this banner yourself? It looks hand stitched!

Ingrid

* * *

**To: **Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:42 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Happy Festival!

No thanks is necessary. I'm happy you like it.

Lorenz

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:53 PM**  
RE: **'Sup

I apparently helped arrest our old boss today, what have you been up to?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:56 PM**  
RE: **Your sales

How are those sales coming? As much as I wish you'd stay at your desk instead of seeing your boyfriend, I do want to keep you employed here.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:57 PM**  
RE: **RE: 'Sup

Fending off Dedue. He's adamant that you pay up for Dimitri's gift that you left an IOU for.

By

P.S. Fix this please?

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 1:59 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: 'Sup

Never fear, your deer is here.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:01 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: 'Sup

Never say that again.

Also, taking down our old boss? Talk about hot. You'll get one hell of a reward from me tonight.

By

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:04 PM**  
RE: **RE: Your sales

I'm not going to make it. Please save me.

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:06 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Your sales

You owe me. I'll go work my magic.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:13 PM**  
RE: **Gifts!

A ribbon for Schmooples! Lysithea, you shouldn't have! Gosh, you're so sweet.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:15 PM**  
RE: **RE: Gifts!

You replenished my stash of chocolate! You know me so well.

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
From: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:18 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Gifts!

Wait, no I didn't. I bought us tickets to that concert next month. They're on your desk.

Annette

* * *

**To: **Annette Fantine Dominic**  
From: **Lysithea von Ordelia**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:20 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Gifts!

Who filled my chocolate stash back up?

Lysithea

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:21 PM**  
RE: **For you

Ma'am, I stole back some of the chocolate. I thought you could use it. I left it outside your door.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:22 PM**  
RE: **RE: For you

Thanks, Hubert.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Jeritza von Hrym**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:23 PM**  
RE: **RE: My move

Very well, I'll get a room ready for you.

Congrats on helping catch her. The investors will love that.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Petra Macneary**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:26 PM**  
RE: **Present

Manuela, I am getting you a present! Please be holding on one moment!

Petra

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon; Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:32 PM**  
RE: **Coordinator?

Did we ever appoint a coordinator for the office party for the Festival?

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Petra Macneary**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:36 PM**  
RE: **RE: Present

Oh, Petra, you're so sweet. A CD of my best performances! I'll be listening to this tonight.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Petra Macneary**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:38 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Present

You should be playing them for your dates! Then they won't be leaving you when they are hearing your voice!

Petra

P.S. A pass to an archery course! Manuela, you are being so nice!

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol; Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:43 PM**  
RE: **RE: Coordinator

No.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand; Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:44 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Coordinator

Goddess dammit.

Seteth

P.S. We're staying late tonight.

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol; Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:45 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Coordinator

You sure seem upseteth.

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand; Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:46 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Coordinator

Shamir, congrats, you just earned the night off. Someone else just volunteered.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor**  
From: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 2:57 PM**  
RE: **Huzzah!

A drawing of me! Why, Ignatz, this brings a tear to my eye. I look like a prince!

Ferdinand von Aegir

* * *

**To: **Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:01 PM**  
RE: **RE: Huzzah!

I just drew what I saw!

And a new paint set? My night just got booked.

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:02 PM**  
RE: **Well done

Congratulations, Sylvain, you've managed to stay afloat at this company. Keep producing numbers like that in the new year.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Manuela Casagranda**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:04 PM**  
RE: **I owe you so much

What did you do?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
From: **Manuela Casagranda**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:07 PM**  
RE: **RE: I owe you so much

Swapped our daily sales. You owe me.

Manuela

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:09 PM**  
RE: **Your gift

I left your gift under your desk.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:12 PM**  
RE: **The truth  
**Attached: **RheaActivity (ZIP)

Attached are the files that Edelgard managed to get together about Rhea. Claude and Jeritza have taken her credit unjustly.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:15 PM**  
RE: **RE: The truth

Thank you for showing me this. Let her know she isn't as far from that promotion she wants as she thinks she is.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:19 PM**  
RE: **RE: Your gift

Claude what is this.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:22 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Your gift

It's the coffee I specifically drink. That's what you've been after this whole time, right? It's a specific Almyran blend that can't be found in this country. I was talking to my supplier this morning to get you a bag. It's high in demand and not cheap, so I had to twist some arms to get him to sell me a bag.

Hope you enjoy it! Happy Millennium Festival!

Claude

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Linhardt von Hevring**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:23 PM**  
RE: **Wow

Wow, what was that scream? It woke me up from my nap.

Linhardt

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:26 PM**  
RE: **Thank you!

Thank you everyone for rounding out this year well. I know it's been a tumultuous few months, but you've all been fantastic.

We've got some more changes coming in the new year, but for now, my present to you is the day of the office party off. Come in and celebrate, but we will close that day and not conduct work.

Happy Millennium Festival!

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner; Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Monday, Ethereal Moon 23, 3:27 PM**  
RE: **RE: Thank you!

Anyone who wants to help with last minute party details please come to my office _immediately_.

Catherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done with Rhea (or are we?)! Now time to bring in a few characters that we haven't gotten from the main game and the Ashen Wolves. I will be taking the entire weekend to play through the DLC, no doubt. But rest assured, they'll be in here soon! Were this a sitcom, this would be the end of season one. And what's a new season without a handful of spunky new people?
> 
> I have a new fic up! It's called On the Frontier's Edge and is a western! I have another chapter coming for that soon. If people like it, I'll keep writing more!
> 
> New posts on my blog! If you're looking for tips to improve your writing, head on over!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A higher management position opens. A foreign investor arrives. Mercedes learns a truth. Dimitri takes a sick day. New personnel are hired. The Union grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE wash your hands. This coronavirus stuff is getting serious and the best way to fight infection is to stay clean. We only will beat this if we all work together. And if your dealing with anxiety like I am, I hope this goofy chapter can help cheer you up <3

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 8:52 AM**  
RE: **So uh…

Remember how you said you wanted to meet my family? So, funny story, my aunt kinda worked at Riegan International and is coming here today because now she's an Emblem Corp. investor.

She's demanded to meet you. Hope you're ready?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 8:55 AM**  
RE: **Announcements

Good morning, everyone. I have several announcements for today.

First, let's all welcome our new hires into the office today. Please take the time to answer their questions and make them feel at home. Emblem Corp. is a family and I want us all acting like it.

Second, we'll be announcing the newest member of upper management today. Thankfully, we were able to find a candidate within our staff who fit our qualifications. Watch your emails for more information as the day goes on.

Finally, we'll have an investor in house today. Please be on your best behavior.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli; Ferdinand von Aegir; Balthus von Albrecht**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 8:56 AM**  
RE: **IT'S TIME

An investor will be here! You know what that means…

IT'S TIME TO GET THE UNION BACK TOGETHER.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 8:59 AM**  
RE: **RE: IT'S TIME

Hey, I think you accidentally put me on an email thread.

Balthus

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht; Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:02 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: IT'S TIME

It wasn't a mistake. You're in Production now, new guy. You're part of the Production Union plus Ferdinand. We have a 100% track record.

It's time to make Seteth pay for his crimes. We will take back what is ours.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez; Raphael Kirsten; Leonie Pinelli; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:04 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: IT'S TIME

What did he take from you?

Balthus

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht; Caspar von Bergliez; Leonie Pinelli; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:05 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: IT'S TIME

Oh goddess. Caspar, he doesn't know about Gilderoy. How can a Production employee not know about Gilderoy, it's just not right.

Raph

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:07 AM**  
RE: **Sick day

I'm under the weather. I won't be able to make it in today.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten; Caspar von Bergliez; Leonie Pinelli; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:10 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: IT'S TIME

What is a Gilderoy?

Balthus

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht; Raphael Kirsten; Caspar von Bergliez; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:12 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: IT'S TIME

Gilderoy is our favorite vending machine. You could kick his right leg and he'd spit out two of whatever you were ordering. Seteth replaced him with a 'newer and improved' model.

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Leonie Pinelli; Balthus von Albrecht; Raphael Kirsten; Ferdinand von Aegir**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:13 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: IT'S TIME

JUSTICE FOR GILDEROY!

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:19 AM**  
RE: **Hey

Hey, can I talk to you? It's about that ancestry test I finally got around to doing.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:29 AM**  
RE: **Foolishness

It is absolutely ridiculous that they are not telling us who the person getting promoted is. Jeralt is treating this like a movie with a twist ending. I need time to prepare my acceptance speech.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:31 AM**  
RE: **RE: Foolishness  
**Attached: **Vengeful (DOC), Gracious (DOC), Proud (DOC)

I've attached three drafts, depending on how you are feeling when you read the email.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:32 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Foolishness

I will get you a raise.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:35 AM**  
RE: **RE: Hey

Yeah, give me a few minutes to nail down this interview. Jeralt is having Anna meet with Nader to talk up our financial success. It'll either go super or horribly. Maybe super horribly.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:36 AM**  
RE: **Info

Do you have his address?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:38 AM**  
RE: **RE: Info

I'm texting it to you now. Claude doesn't live far from you.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Judith von Daphnel**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:45 AM**  
RE: **Your parents

Boy, I'm coming to your office. And I am under strict orders from your parents to meet this Byleth.

Don't disappoint me.

Judith

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 9:49 AM**  
RE: **RE: So uh…

Wait, your aunt is coming?

Claude, it's casual Friday. I look like shit.

By

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:01 AM**  
RE: **I need backup

This union stuff is cropping up again. Caspar is demanding another meeting with me. This time it's about something called Gilderoy.

I need another sane person in the room with me.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Ignatz Victor; Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Constance von Nuvelle**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:02 AM**  
RE: **Constance is here!

Hello, fellow marketers! It is I, Constance von Nuvelle, your new coworker. I would love to hear about the projects that you are working on and how I might be able to assist with my brilliance!

Constance

* * *

**To: **Constance von Nuvelle; Ignatz Victor; Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:03 AM**  
RE: **RE: Constance is here!

I need you to help me put Dimitri's picture on this boar and then transpose it across a few logos. This is a marketing campaign.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Ignatz Victor; Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Constance von Nuvelle**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:04 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Constance is here!

Certainly! Whatever I set my mind to shall be done.

Constance

* * *

**To: **Constance von Nuvelle; Felix Hugo Fraldarius; Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Ignatz Victor**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:09 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Constance is here!

Felix, who told you to do that.

Ignatz

* * *

**To: **Ignatz Victor; Constance von Nuvelle; Annette Fantine Dominic; Ingrid Brandl Galatea**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:11 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Constance is here!

It's not a matter of being told, it's a matter of duty.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:20 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Hey

Holy shit. I still can't believe it.

Jeritza, the guy who has argued with Jeralt every single day as loudly as possible, is your brother?

Yikes.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:23 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Hey

I guess I can see the resemblance, but I can't fathom us being related with how he acts.

This is going to make all our conversations so awkward.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:29 AM**  
RE: **The investor

Who is that woman that's marching Claude around and calling him boy?

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:32 AM**  
RE: **RE: The investor

That's Judith von Daphnel, one of the investors and Claude's aunt. She _really _enjoys giving him a hard time.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Judith von Daphnel**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:35 AM**  
RE: **She'll be here soon

Byleth had to quick run an errand for me, she'll be back soon. Don't worry, you won't go back to my parents empty handed.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Hapi Timotheos**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:39 AM**  
RE: **Your form

I received your IT request form.

What does it mean, you need to bypass company security to access financial statistics? Company security exists for a reason.

Hapi

* * *

**To: **Hapi Timotheos**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:42 AM**  
RE: **RE: Your form

I have full access to whatever financial data I want, per order of Jeralt and Seteth. I'm tasked with uncooking these books.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Hapi Timotheos**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Your form

Well, rules say that you're gonna need to provide me with confirmation from management, Anna-banana.

Hapi

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff (Removed: Hapi Timotheos; Jeralt Reus Eisner)**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:48 AM**  
RE: **Hapi

Okay, does anyone know why the new IT person is calling everyone nicknames? How did she even learn all our names that quickly, this is her first day!

Anna

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:55 AM**  
RE: **Complications

His house is locked. I found a crowbar. I'm taking necessary measures.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:56 AM**  
RE: **RE: Complications

Where did you find a crowbar?

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 10:57 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Complications

Around.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:00 AM**  
RE: **On my way

I'm on my way back from my house. Everything still good?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:05 AM**  
RE: **RE: On my way

Yeah. I mean, Judith has called me boy in front of everyone, declared that she can't believe I arrested Rhea, told everyone that story about the spaghetti I told you, treated me like an intern and tell Edelgard she does her job better than me.

So honestly, nothing out of the ordinary.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Yuri Leclerc**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:08 AM**  
RE: **Brigid

I just received a request for a statement about our sale in Brigid. Who should I talk to for a statement?

Yuri

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc; Hilda Valentine; Mercedes von Martritz; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:09 AM**  
RE: **RE: Brigid

Talk to Seteth.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:09 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Brigid

Find Anna.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Dorothea Arnault; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:09 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Brigid

Shamir is your best bet.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:09 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Brigid

I can give a statement.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

* * *

**To: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Yuri Leclerc**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:11 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Brigid

Thanks.

Yuri

* * *

**To: **Hapi Timotheos**  
From: **Yuri Leclerc**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:12 AM**  
RE: **Help

Save me from this dysfunctional department.

Yuri

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc**  
From: **Hapi Timotheos**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:13 AM**  
RE: **RE: Help

You're telling me, Yuri-bird. Apparently there is an office wide spreadsheet of my nicknames already.

Hapi

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:23 AM**  
RE: **Hello?

Where are you?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:29 AM**  
RE: **RE: Hello?

Someone broke into my house. I got a call from a neighbor. I'll try to be back soon.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Judith von Daphnel**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:32 AM**  
RE: **Come

Come to Claude's office when you get back. I want to know what your intentions are with the boy.

Judith

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund; Dorothea Arnault; Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:33 AM**  
RE: **Oh no

Save me. Claude's aunt is requesting me for an interrogation.

By

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Jeritza von Hrym**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:35 AM**  
RE: **Meeting

Come to my office. I want to speak with you about something.

Jeritza

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:36 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

Oh goddess oh fuck.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:45 AM**  
RE: **Huh

I'll admit, that was one of the more interesting meetings I've been in.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: Huh

I didn't know Ferdinand could sing like that. Perhaps I ought to buy that album he and Manuela made.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:47 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Huh

Do you still have Gilderoy?

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:48 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Huh

Of course not, I don't personally own vending machines. I had no idea this was such a big concern with them.

I'll see what I can dig up. Do you mind handling the announcement in my stead?

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:50 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Huh

I'll make Catherine do it.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 11:59 AM**  
RE: **Need assistance

The heat's on me. I'll be in my office in five minutes. Create a distraction.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:05 PM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

Whoever broke the microwave, you've just made an enemy. I will find you. You will pay for crushing my baby into pieces.

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Hapi Timotheos**  
From: **Yuri Leclerc**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:07 PM**  
RE: **The news

Did you see the news about this blond with an eyepatch who broke into Claude's house?

Yuri

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc**  
From: **Hapi Timotheos**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:09 PM**  
RE: **RE: The news

Is Claudester okay?

Hapi

* * *

**To: **Hapi Timotheos**  
From: **Yuri Leclerc**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:11 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: The news

Yeah, he wasn't there. But doesn't that guy look like that one boss of ours?

Yuri

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc**  
From: **Hapi Timotheos**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:13 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: The news

It's probably a coincidence. No way that's Didi.

Hapi

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:13 PM**  
RE: **Dimitri

Are we going to acknowledge Dimitri's actions?

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:14 PM**  
RE: **RE: Dimitri

No. Let's pretend it didn't happen.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:15 PM**  
RE: **Bring me water

Dedue I'm thirsty.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:20 PM**  
RE: **A gift  
**Attached:** TheBoar (ZIP)

Give these to the Boar.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Constance von Nuvelle**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:21 PM**  
RE: **Well done

We are friends now. Thank you for your help.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Constance von Nuvelle**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:22 PM**  
RE: **RE: Well done

Ahahahaha! Worry not, Felix, for I shall always be here to assist with the noble work Emblem Corp. does!

Constance

* * *

**To: **Constance von Nuvelle**  
From: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:23 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Well done

Right.

Felix

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:29 PM**  
RE: **My brother

All he wanted was to know how you were performing as our team lead. That was the most awkward conversation. I was speaking to my unknowing brother about whether or not my girlfriend is a competent team lead after she replaced a friend in the position.

Thank goddess it's Friday.

Mercie

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:32 PM**  
RE: **RE: My brother

He didn't let on that you were family, did he?

Dorothea

P.S. And I hope I'm performing up to your standards, in the office and out.

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martitz**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:34 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: My brother

I don't think he knows.

Mercie

P.S. Oh honey, you barely need to even try.

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Judith von Daphnel**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:49 PM**  
RE: **Proud of you, boy

You picked a good one.

Judith

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Judith von Daphnel**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:50 PM**  
RE: **Don't forget

And remember, you make that boy cry, I will bury you.

Judith

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:51 PM**  
RE: **Judith

I think she likes me.

By

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 12:59 PM**  
RE: **The union

How did they persuade you to join this union of theirs? This is only your first day. Consider me curious.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:02 PM**  
RE: **RE: The union

I think they just recognized me for being the king I am.

And they didn't really give me a choice.

Balthus

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:04 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: The union

Come to my office. I have a proposition for you.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:06 PM**  
RE: **RE: Judith

Glad to hear it. Can I stay at your place tonight? You can tell me all about it then.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:08 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Judith

Is it bad?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:11 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Judith

The entire front door is destroyed. Like some feral beast attacked my home. Doesn't seem like anything was taken, but my house is a mess. I don't really wanna stay there right now.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:13 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Judith

Oh babe, of course you can stay with me. I love having my personal wyvern to ride in my own home.

But seriously, I'm glad you're okay and you can stay as long as you like. Love you.

By

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:17 PM**  
RE: **The mission

Did you get it?

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:20 PM**  
RE: **RE: The mission

I found a collection of Almyran silverware, around seven thousand gold in his safe, a trove of sex toys that I cannot find words to describe, a lot of Byleth's clothes and a compound bow.

But no coffee cup.

Dimitri

P.S. I'll be hiding under this desk for a while. Don't wait for me.

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:22 PM**  
RE: **Seteth

What did Seteth want.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:24 PM**  
RE: **RE: Seteth

He can't get you Gilderoy, but he's promising a better vending machine: Juliann.

Balthus

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:25 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Seteth

He thinks he can buy us off with a replacement Gilderoy? Fuck. That. Balthus, you fought him, didn't you?

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:26 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Seteth

I told him that'd be okay.

Balthus

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:27 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Seteth

You're off the union.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Yuri Leclerc; Constance von Nuvelle; Hapi TImotheos**  
From: **Balthus von Albrecht**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:30 PM**  
RE: **Fuck

Have you ever realized you wanted something only after it was taken away from you?

Balthus

* * *

**To: **Balthus von Albrecht; Yuri Leclerc; Constance von Nuvelle**  
From: **Hapi Timotheos**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:31 PM**  
RE: **RE: Fuck

Nope.

Hapi

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 1:57 PM**  
RE: **Announcement!

Hello everyone! Please stand by for the announcement of who the new promotion is going to! We're putting out a few more fires back here and we just need a little more of your patience!

Catherine

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 2:00 PM**  
RE: **I'm irked

Hubert, prep my vengeful speech.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 2:02 PM**  
RE: **RE: I'm irked

At once, ma'am.

Hubert

P.S. Shall I come in and change your hair? The braid gives off much stronger vengeful energy than the ponytail.

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 2:03 PM**  
RE: **Edelgard

Seteth, when Catherine makes the announcement, send Edelgard up to my office so I can congratulate her.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 2:07 PM**  
RE: **RE: Edelgard

Ah. That wasn't Seteth's email. But I suppose the cat is out of the bag.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz; Marianne von Edmund; Hilda Valentine Goneril; Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Friday, Pegasus Moon 28, 2:08 PM**  
RE: **Wow

I think I just heart Edelgard's heart explode.

By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows the nicknames that Hapi uses, please let me know. I’ve got most of them, maybe all (Claude, Byleth, Linhardt, Ashe, Dimitri, Edelgard, Balthus, Constance, Yuri) but if there’s any that I’m missing, please tell me!
> 
> Recommendations! My friend TheFreelancerSeal just created an account here on AO3! Go check out his stuff, because he’s such an underappreciated writer and is just so talented! As well, I suggest checking out Runeless’ CROWN OF ANTLERS. The best group of character studies I’ve seen in years.
> 
> And finally, yall, this chapter will hit 10k views and probably 600 kudos. You are all incredible and I am so thankful to have your support. Here’s to the rest of the chapters of these kiddos being ridiculous!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna does the company's most important interview. Dimitri escalates things. Edelgard enjoys her new position. Claude has a question for Byleth.

**To: **Ashe Ubert; Marianne von Edmund; Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:06 AM**  
RE: **The Interview

Okay people, this is the big day. Nader is coming here to interview me on the company's turnaround. We're in the green for the first time. We cannot screw this up.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:08 AM**  
RE: **I have it

I have obtained the picture. What do you want me to do with it?

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:13 AM**  
RE: **RE: I have it

Post it on the company social media account. It's time to act. No more mugging around.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner; Seteth Cichol; Catherine Rubens Charon; Shamir Nevrand; Jeritza von Hrym**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:15 AM**  
RE: **Our meeting

Please bring a copy of this meeting's agenda that I sent you all last week. I'd like to get started as soon as possible.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol; Catherine Rubens Charon; Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:17 AM**  
RE: **Help

Someone please send me a copy of that agenda, I lost it.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:29 AM**  
RE: **Why

Can someone explain why I found a molding fish in the ceiling above my office?

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:30 AM**  
RE: **Wow!

Oh fuck he found my lunch.

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:32 AM**  
RE: **RE: Wow!

You were going to eat a MOLDING FISH?

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
From: **Raphael Kirsten**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:34 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Wow!

I read if you cooked it long enough the mold would burn away. Like, bacteria can't survive at certain temperatures.

Raphael

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten**  
From: **Leonie Pinelli**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:39 AM**  
RE: **You need help

Caspar just showed me your email. I have so many questions.

Thank you for hiding it above Lorenz instead of down here. Though why you felt the need to hide it at all escapes me.

Leonie

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:43 AM**  
RE: **'Mugging'?

Um, one of our posts is trending worldwide. But we didn't post it.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Mercedes von Martritz; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: 'Mugging'?

What is it?

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault; Mercedes von Martritz; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: 'Mugging'?

It's a picture of Claude's coffee mug, the one with the cute little deer on it. It's hashtagged 'no more mugging around.' Attached is a manifesto demanding that either the manufacturer reveal themselves or someone will tank Emblem Corp.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Mercedes von Martritz; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 9:48 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: 'Mugging'?

Fuck. Everyone, my office, now.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:01 AM**  
RE: **Ugh

Definitely gonna be held back late tonight. Someone hacked the company social. Don't wait up for me.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Ashe Ubert; Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:03 AM**  
RE: **Ready?

Nader's here. Have we got everything?

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest; Ashe Ubert; Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:04 AM**  
RE: **RE: Ready?

You're set. Go kick some ass.

Marianne

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund; Ashe Ubert; Bernadetta von Varley**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:05 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Ready?

Your Hilda is showing.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:10 AM**  
RE: **Important

Okay two things. One, if anyone asks you if you've seen a cat around the office, tell them it's a ghost. And two, wanna move in with me?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:12 AM**  
RE: **RE: Important

Wait wait, like move in move in? Like me living with you? Like you and I being together all the time?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:14 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Important

Yeah. But wait, about the cat, please tell people it's a ghost. It's very important.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:15 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: Important

Yes I'll move in with you. Shouldn't we talk about logistics and not some cat?

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:17 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: Important

The cat is important.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:22 AM**  
RE: **Claude…

Claude why is a cat running in and out of your office.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:24 AM**  
RE: **RE: Claude…

There's no cat. It's a ghost.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:28 AM**  
RE: **ATTENTION

Someone has hacked our social media. We believe it to be someone amongst the staff. If any of you have information, I need it NOW.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:30 AM**  
RE: **All set?

Are you ready?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:31 AM**  
RE: **RE: All set?

You just keep doing your part.

Mercedes

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:54 AM**  
RE: **Revenge

I just got out of an interview with Nader. He flayed me alive over the low security of the company with this social media nonsense. We just got destroyed on a worldwide setting.

Whoever is responsible for this post, I will eviscerate you.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Hapi Timotheos**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:57 AM**  
RE: **Woah there

Anna-banana, I'm gonna have to hit you with an official warning for threatening employees. Since you have de facto immunity due to your usefulness, the most I can do to you hit you with a censorship bot. Your harsh language will be automatically changed to happy animal language.

This will revert in 24 hours once you've calmed down.

Hapi

* * *

**To: **Hapi Timotheos**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 10:59 AM**  
RE: **RE: Woah there

Fox you, Hapi.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:01 AM**  
RE: **Jeez

Why did she chew me out when we didn't even follow the agenda? I'm her boss, she can't do that.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
From: **Seteth Cichol**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:03 AM**  
RE: **RE: Jeez

Jeralt, we have bigger things to worry about. Our company is getting run through the mud right now on the news.

Seteth

* * *

**To: **Seteth Cichol**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:07 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Jeez

It'll sort itself out. Also, send Jeritza to my office, I want to talk to him.

Jeralt

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:15 AM**  
RE: **The Cat

Wow you can hear Jeralt and Jeritza yelling from here.

Anyway, you need to help me sneak this cat out.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:22 AM**  
RE: **RE: The Cat

Explain this cat to me.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:25 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: The Cat

He's a stray. He followed me here. Can I keep him?

Claude

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:30 AM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

It's done. Your turn.

Mercedes

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:31 AM**  
RE: **Friendly advice

You want your revenge? I heard around the water cooler that Jeritza has been acting strange. Something about being happy that 'mugging' is trending.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:33 AM**  
RE: **RE: Friendly advice

You better not be foxing with me, Dedue. Because if you are, you're gonna up sloth creek without a paddle. I'll get your anteater fired so fast that you'll be rotting in hare without your Dimitri.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Anna Ernest**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:35 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Friendly advice

I think it prudent to remind you that we store all emails sent.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:43 AM**  
RE: **Huh

Well Dorothea is letting me out early, so let's do something.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
From: **Marianne von Edmund**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:45 AM**  
RE: **RE: Huh

Good. I got us tickets to go see the rabbit judging competition.

Mari

* * *

**To: **Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:46 AM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Huh

Goddess I love it when you're forceful.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:54 AM**  
RE: **Two issues

I have two problems before me. One is finding this hacker, the other is figuring out how we can capture this cat around Claude's office. Let's divide and conquer.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 11:59 AM**  
RE: **RE: Two issues

Leave the cat to me. You must not worry yourself over trivial issues.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:01 PM**  
RE: **This cat

I understand there is a cat by Claude's office. I require your assistance in helping me locate and neutralize it.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:03 PM**  
RE: **RE: This cat

You mean the ghost? Don't worry, it's friendly.

Byleth

* * *

**To: **Jeritza von Hrym**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:13 PM**  
RE: **(Subject Line Blank)

YOU. ARE. DEAD.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Shamir Nevrand**  
From: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:14 PM**  
RE: **Save me

Are Jeralt and Jeritza ever going to stop yelling? I need earplugs.

Cath

* * *

**To: **Catherine Rubens Charon**  
From: **Shamir Nevrand**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:16 PM**  
RE: **RE: Save me

I'll buy you a pair for our anniversary.

Shamir

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:23 PM**  
RE: **I hope work ends soon

At least it's Jeralt that Jeritza yells at so much, not you. They both have a lot of vocal stamina.

Though I can see the relation between you now. You certainly can scream for a long time and loudly too.

Dorothea

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:27 PM**  
RE: **RE: I hope work ends soon

I can't believe that I think of them as white noise now.

How the post?

Mercie

P.S. I couldn't do that without your help, dear!

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:31 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: I hope work ends soon

Despite taking it down so quick, the hashtag 'WeWantTheMug' has begun to trend.

I'm going to get fired for this.

Dorothea

P.S. You know how to sweet talk a girl.

* * *

**To: **Dorothea Arnault**  
From: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:33 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: I hope work ends soon

Have you talked to Claude about where it's from?

Mercie

P.S. You won't get fired. You're FAR too good at this job for that to happen.

* * *

**To: **Mercedes von Martritz**  
From: **Dorothea Arnault**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:38 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: RE: RE: I hope work ends soon

Claude says he doesn't remember. He thinks it was a gift.

Dorothea

P.S. You charmer. I'm gonna need to relax after this, if you know what I'm saying.

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:43 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: This cat

What do you mean it's a ghost? I need you to help me set up my spare cat trap in his office.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:45 PM**  
RE: **Better mosey

Hubert is on his way with a trap. You better get that cat out of here.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:47 PM**  
RE: **RE: Better mosey

Distract him. I need to secret agent stealth my way out with Catatonic.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:56 PM**  
RE: **Cat help

I just ran into Dorothea at the water cooler. Seems like she has the social media fiasco under control. Well, not perfectly, but she said that she had measures in place to get things fixed. Being a boss means knowing when to step back, so that is what I have done.

Allow me to help with this cat.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 12:59 PM**  
RE: **RE: Cat help

Byleth has just informed me it was a ghost and jumped out of the window in Claude's office. When I went to ask Claude, he was nowhere to be found.

What do you advise that I do?

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:37 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Cat help

I think the cat is the least of our problems right now.

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Raphael Kirsten; Balthus von Albrecht; Leonie Pinelli**  
From: **Caspar von Bergliez**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:37 PM**  
RE: **That racket

What the hell was that? You could hear it all the way down here.

Caspar

* * *

**To: **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**  
From: **Sylvain Jose Gautier**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:37 PM**  
RE: **Damn

Why don't you talk to me like that?

Sylvain

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:38 PM**  
RE: **YES

Thank the goddess I filmed that. Can't wait to upload the roast of Jeritza von Hrym later.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Hilda Valentine Goneril; Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:39 PM**  
RE: **RE: YES

Did you get the part where Jeralt came in and fired him on the spot? I didn't even know he could do that to Jeritza.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner; Mercedes von Martritz; Dorothea Arnault; Marianne von Edmund**  
From: **Hilda Valentine Goneril**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:41 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: YES

Of course I did. Anna held nothing back, I wasn't going to miss a second of it. I didn't know a person was capable of being that angry.

Hilda

* * *

**To: **Emblem Corp. Staff**  
From: **Anna Ernest**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:44 PM**  
RE: **Remember this.

I do not appreciate it when someone besmirches my reputation.

Anna

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:56 PM**  
RE: **Your cat

I do not know what you did, but I will find that cat.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Hubert von Vestra**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 1:59 PM**  
RE: **RE: Your cat

Come near the ghost cat and I will tell Bernadetta you enjoy reading her smut she writes about everyone in the office.

Claude

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:00 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Your cat

Let's forget this whole issue ever happened.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:01 PM**  
RE: **Never mind

The cat was a ghost. There never was a cat. I saw nothing.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:04 PM**  
RE: **RE: Never mind

Hubert I saw it too. What are you talking about?

Edelgard

* * *

**To: **Edelgard von Hresvelg**  
From: **Hubert von Vestra**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:05 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Never mind

There was nothing.

Hubert

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:09 PM**  
RE: **Anything?

Did Claude ever mention on social media where he got it?

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
From: **Dedue Molinaro**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:11 PM**  
RE: **RE: Anything?

He has been running around the office with a cat all day, trying to keep it hidden. I do not believe he is aware of the situation at all.

Dedue

* * *

**To: **Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:12 PM**  
RE: **RE: RE: Anything?

Unfortunate. Still, we accomplished our goal.

Dimitri

* * *

**To: **Claude von Riegan**  
From: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:17 PM**  
RE: **Oh, Claude

Someday you're gonna have to give me a little warning before you launch me into your schemes.

By

* * *

**To: **Byleth Sothis Eisner**  
From: **Claude von Riegan**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:19 PM**  
RE: **RE: Oh, Claude

One of the things I love most about you is how you just roll with them.

Claude

P.S. Catatonic really likes sitting in the popcorn bowl

* * *

**To: **Dimitri Alexandre; Mercedes von Martritz; Dedue Molinaro**  
From: **Jeralt Reus Eisner**  
Sent: **Wednesday, Lone Moon 18, 2:20 PM**  
RE: **(Subject Left Blank)

I appreciate the effort and discretion. You can all expect a raise and an additional week off for giving me that opportunity to finally get rid of him.

I will terminate all the emails about this. These conversations never happened.

Jeralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bunch of fics of Cathmir fics between this update and the last. Check them out if that's your cup of tea!
> 
> It's been a while! I could ramble on and on about how the last two months have been some of the busiest of my life, but instead I'll sum it up in one sentence: I graduated college with two degrees during a pandemic and then jumped into a full time job soon after.
> 
> So I'm still pretty tired. Thus, I'll be frank that I don't know how often this will get updated. I'm not killing it, it'll just be slow. Partially because of the above, but also because I need to really consider my original writing. I promised myself I'd start a novel after college and one of my mentors has recommended I go get my MFA in Poetry as it turns out I have talent for that? (I'm still very blindsided by that, so let this be a reminder to you all that you can find out you're good at something you always thought you were bad at!)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my website! I blog about writing advice and other nerdy things sometimes!  
https://jesswritingthings.wordpress.com/
> 
> Check out my twitter! I like to think I’m funny.  
@jesswritesstuff


End file.
